


Tommy Shelby Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 36,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Thomas Shelby Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

Your relationship with Alfie grew slowly. You’d met him when he visited Tommy, bumped into him a few times when you met up with Ada, and revealed your slowly splintering relationship with Tommy. You’d expected him to come up with a deal, do the unthinkable, and betray the Shelby family for a free no questions asked reward.  
Instead you were fed, adored and almost worshiped by the gangster. You tried to leave Tommy several times and somehow always ended back in the same place, taking care of him as he blindly stumbled through, all the while pretending he had a plan.

Well you had a plan of your own, a getaway car and everything, all ready to hurry you away to hide in London. But everything in your plan hinged on a big Shelby bash which you needed to create tactfully, so no one would think it odd to suddenly throw a party.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen the family enjoy themselves so much, it was a good plan.” Ada chuckled as she smiled at you.  
“Well we’ve had so much happen we needed a break.” You responded with a well-rehearsed excuse.

Tommy didn’t let you out of his sight, guiding you around to great people, making you nervous that you’d waisted Alfie’s generosity. But the moment appeared and you took it, walking as quickly as you dared while your heart raised and your chest clenched.  
“Poll, you seen (Y/N)?” Tommy asked after his third walk through the party to see you had indeed vanished while his back was turned.  
“Yes she was just over… I saw her talking to Ada a minute ago, she can’t be far.” Polly mumbled and decided to help look for you.

*************************************************************

“Right now, Mr Shelby what can I do for you, I had a busy day planned.” Alfie sighed as he stopped a few feet away from the fuming man before him.  
“Busy day, is that what it’s called now, where is she?” Tommy all but spat at Alfie who rolled his eyes.  
“No idea who you mean.” He watched as Tommy’s gun lowered before pointing back at him again.  
“You’ve tricked her haven’t you, convinced her that you’re better, how long before you decide the information she’s given you isn’t good enough.” Tommy snapped and glanced to see if you were in the car with the rest of Alfie’s men.

“Right now mate let’s get one thing clear, she won’t tell me nothing about Shelby incorporated, tried to get it out of her the first few months but she wouldn’t give it up and after she threatened to take my eye out with a butter knife I figured I liked her more than the information.” Alfie drawled and Tommy’s eyes hardened.  
“First few months?” He asked and Alfie nodded to himself as he glanced away from the hurting man.

“How is it that Thomas Fucking Shelby doesn’t notice his woman’s off in London with another man, it’s not like she was down here for a few hours, she’d be with me for weeks.” Alfie asked and denial was clear as day when Tommy took in what Alfie was saying.  
“You know what you can tell her to have her fun but she’ll be back Birmingham before the month’s ends.” Tommy let the gun drop to his side and Alfie was almost smug at the defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

You knew that he’d drive up every chance he got, you could see from the window that Tommy was parked outside, keeping his face hidden from passers-by but you knew it was him. At first you payed him no mind until he started sleeping in the car.  
“I’m sorry but we’re out of… cheese and I really need some for dinner do you think, perhaps…” You trailed off and the housekeeper nodded.

“Of course, but you must promise to stay inside, Master Solomons would have my head.” She insisted as she got her coat.  
“Oh, don’t worry I’ll stay… near the house.” You whispered the last part and waited for her to leave so you could hurry over to the car, rolling your eyes when Tommy attempted to cover your face.  
“Clear out Shelby!” You hissed and glared at him through the window.

“Only if you’ll come with me.” he muttered, watching you with keen eyes as you shook your head.  
“I am home Tommy now leave before someone realises it’s you, don’t you have an empire to build?” You huffed and turned on your heels.  
“Please don’t make me go home, its hell without you there.” He called but you just continued to walk away and slammed the door behind you.

******************************************************************************

“Well then sweetheart, don’t this look nice.” Alfie smiled and sat at the table with you.  
The two of you talked quietly as you ate, Alfie joking occasionally. Later on, some of his men came in to speak with him and he glanced over at you when one muttered to him.  
“(Y/N), you go read or something, yeah… I’ll come and get you when we’re done.” He smiled when you nodded, hurrying to the next room but being sure to leave the door open slightly so you could hear.

“Apparently nearly all of them was arrested.” One of the men muttered.  
“Let me guess, our friend Thomas wasn’t one of them?” Alfie drawled, shuffling around as he spoke.  
“He’s alone in that house… if we needed too we could…” They stopped talking and you gasped when a shadow fell on the light seeping through the door.  
“Nah, we won’t be having none of that talk.” Alfie muttered, glancing at you before pulling the door shut and effectively cutting you off from their conversation.

You weren’t sure how you expected him to react but he didn’t say a word when the men left, not even when he came to bed and pulled you into his side, your head laying on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around you, one hand resting on the dip of your waist while the other sat in the middle of his chest, encasing your hand in his.

 

You lay awake for hours, watching Alfie sleep. Wondering what he had planned. It didn’t take long for your mind to wonder to your poor Tommy warped by war, how he’d be utterly alone in the huge house, the way silence seemed to drive him to maddened thoughts.

You untangled yourself from Alfie and made your way to the hall, opening the window and siting on the windowsill so the cold air could billow around you. You hoped it would clear your thoughts but after an hour you were still confused and unsure.  
“You’re going back to him.” Alfie stated softly from the bedroom doorway. You didn’t answer and he nodded, making his way to you. “If you go back to him, I won’t promise to keep him from getting hurt, I’ll only protect you.” He mumbled, kissing your neck as his arms wrapped around you.

************************************************************************

The third day of being alone and Tommy was sure he’d gone mad, his focus on his family had slipped and his days were spent obsessively thinking about you, he may intent his day to go differently but that is how, without fail, he ended up.

“Stop it now, focus… she isn’t coming back.” He whispered to himself, deciding to pour himself a drink which is when he looked up and his breath was stolen as his heart skipped. “(Y/N).”  
“I… I heard you were alone.” You mumbled as he scrambled to his feet and embraced you.  
“You came home.” He mumbled as he buried his face in your neck and held you against his chest.  
“Yes.” You muttered softly.

Alfie would have asked you how long you were staying, what you wanted to do or get, demand that anything you wanted or needed of him was requested as soon as you thought of it so as to not waist his precious time with you.  
Tommy, however, simply held onto you as if his world would fall apart if he let go. The only acknowledgement that you’d ever left was a simple passing of Tommy’s thumb over the scattering of bruises Alfie had cascaded down your neck as a means of reminding you both that some part of you belonged to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy watched you carefully from across the bar. People had spoken of a woman from Camden Town, naturally Tommy had to find out what was going on, assuming your lack of attention was due to you working for Alfie.  
“Haven’t seen you around before.” Tommy greeted as he joined you at the bar.

“Ain’t been here long.” You sighed nonchalantly, finding yourself a cigarette.  
“Well then let me buy you a welcoming drink.” Tommy motioned for the bartender but you hopped down from your stool and grabbed your bag.  
"Just coz I'm on my own, don't mean that I can't pay for my drink." You tossed some money to the bartender and left, knowing that Tommy was watching you leave.

*****************************************************************

“A lady came to see you, she’s sat in the office.” Someone told Tommy as soon as he stepped inside.  
“Who?” He asked quickly, following the direction the man pointed in.  
“We tried to get her to come back, wouldn’t leave until you spoke to her.” He explained, glancing your way as Tommy hurried over to you.  
“You the Thomas Shelby that’s set men on me?” You snapped as soon as he opened his office door.

“I’m currently dealing with people from London, you don’t think it’s a bit odd that you turn up now?” he asked, crossing his hands behind him as you shook you head.  
“You think I’m stupid enough to get involved with them, I wanted to get away from people like you, live peacefully and undisturbed.” You huffed which made him chuckle.  
“Came to the wrong city for that.” You glared at his words and shot to your feet.

“Mr Shelby, remove your men or I will find a way to get them removed.” You threatened.  
“How would you plan on doing that if you don’t have anything to do with my… dealings in London?” He watched you think for a moment.  
“Police?” you offered hopefully.  
“On my pay roll, you could move but they’ll follow you.” He didn’t flinch when you slammed his office door and stormed from the building in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

The room seemed to tense up as they slowly filing into the bar as if they owned the place, Blinders seemed to flood in until Tommy came into sight, swaggering over to your boss who motioned for the group around him to back away a little.  
Everyone waited as spoke before your boss angrily stood and pulled a gun which seemed to be a signal to Arthur who yelled at more men to come into the bar. For the next few minutes the bar exploded in fists and furious yells, tables splintering, glass shattering around you.

You successfully defended yourself and fought your way to your boss who let you and another of his workers pull him out the back of the bar.  
“Who was that?” Tommy asked Arthur who shook his head.  
“Some girl called (Y/N), never seen a girl fight like that, even Ada’s not that tough.” He muttered and the brothers laughed before turning their attention to their victory.

***************************************************** 

“So, you’re (Y/N)?” Tommy asked coolly when he found you drinking in the bar that the Shelby’s had commandeered.  
“Yes, why does it matter to you?” you asked a little bitterly.  
“Just curious, wouldn’t think a girl like you would be out here, especially working for your boss.” He muttered, fishing in his pocket for a cigarette.  
“And what sort of girl would I be?” you asked curtly. You turned and glared at him, watching him carefully asses you.

“The kind that looks like she couldn’t land a punch if she tried.” He smirked at you despite the look you were giving him.  
“Well I can, I have a pretty good shot too.” You moved your gun from your bag and set it on the counter.  
“Careful, I have a tendency to fall for women with weapons.” He muttered which made you scoff.  
“It’s a shame they don’t fall for you.” you hummed and left, purposefully not paying to Tommy would have to.

Over the next few weeks he made a habit of seeking you out, finding you and having a short conversation which eventually grew longer, more in-depth until you looked forward to the moments when he would find you.  
“Mr Shelby, a w2oman came by earlier she said you’d told her to come in and wait if she wanted you.” The maid told him as he came home.  
“Thank you, you can leave now.” He smiled and slowly made his way to his room, shrugging off his coat and jacket, stopping as he opened his bedroom door and fond your staring out into the garden, your eyes fixed on the stars.

“I like the stars here, you can’t see them at home.” You mumbled to him as he crossed the room to you.  
“If I didn’t know you could kill a man with an ashtray I’d find the idea of you adoring the stars rather sweet.” He chuckled, leaning on the wall behind you.  
“Why can’t it still be sweet?” You huffed, leaning into him as he kissed your neck.  
“Because I know better than to underestimate you.” He sighed softly, glancing up at you when you smiled to yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well aren’t you gorgeous.” Alfie chuckled when you walked into Tommy’s office, grabbing something you’d left on his desk as you smiled.

“I don’t know about that.” You mumbled, realising Tommy wasn’t in the room and Alfie must have been waiting for him.  
“The Blinder don’t tell you how pretty you are of you don’t believe me.” He smiled when you giggled, glancing up to see an expressionless Tommy in the doorway.  
“You need anything (Y/N)?” He asked slowly, watching you carefully was the smile took a while to fall from your face.  
“No I got what I needed, I’ll leave you two to talk or whatever.” You smiled and waved goodbye to Alfie who took the opportunity to throw a few more compliments your way.

Tommy didn’t join you for dinner, in fact it was so late you were considering going to bed instead of waiting for him. You jumped from your daydream as you undressed turning to see the noise that had broken your trance was Tommy stomping into the room.  
He didn’t say anything as he shrugged off his jacket and waist coat, dumping them on the chair as he looked over at you, eyes never leaving you as he moved around the room.  
“Did you meeting go well with Alfie?” you asked curiously and he seemed to snap.

“You don’t need to know about business (Y/N).” He muttered as he kissed your neck unbuttoning his shirt which he pulled off, pushing your nightdress up as he lifted you with one arm and kicked of his trousers with the other.  
“Tommy!” you moaned as he pinned you to the bed, roughly kissing you, pushing into you as he lent his forehead on yours.  
“You belong with me (Y/N), not him.” He whispered so quietly you weren’t sure if you’d imagined it.

Each buck of his hips had your breath hitching in your throat, soft moans and grunts filled the air as the sturdy bed simply slid on the polished floor.  
“Are you jealous?” you asked as his thrusts became sloppier and he started to kiss you a little rougher.  
“No, you’re mine and you know that, I just need to make sure you’re taken care of.” He smiled when your eyes started to roll, pushing into you deeper as he watched your body arch and stiffen, your senses being swiped from under you as he caused your body to explode with pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

The door burst open and three of you brothers stood menacingly in the door way. There was a moment of utter calm before Tommy simply pointed at the boy who’d leapt off you and started scrambling from his clothes.  
“Bloody hell” John sighed as the boy climbed out of the window, scampering down the wall and across the driveway.  
“You stay here, we’re not done with you.” Arthur growled, all three of them storming out to find the boy who seemingly vanished.

You watched with amusement from your window, spotting the boy as he hurried from his hiding sot in hopes of making it down the lane, however John spotted him and made a dash for him, colliding with Arthur who had the same idea.  
“You come here again, there’ll be trouble.” Tommy yelled, glaring at you when they spotted you watching from the window.  
“Well he was certainly difficult to catch.” You chuckled and hurried to find a way out of the ‘talk’ you were about to receive.

***********************************************

“You should know better.” Poll scolded.  
You’d been drug downstairs, sat in a stool in the middle of the room as everyone in the house lost their minds over one boy in your room.  
“Like you lot don’t do it all the time.” You sighed.  
“Well that’s different.” Arthur scoff.  
“How exactly is it any different?” You asked with a frown as they looked at each other and shrugged.

“Just is you don’t know anything about that kid, could have been dangerous.” John squared his shoulders as you shook your head.  
“But you lot get to do whatever you like?” You cocked your head as you looked at your brother all of whom looked to Poll, who indicated that you had a point.  
“Well… just how it is.” Tommy grumbled before leaving.  
“That’s a terrible reason!” You called after him, smiling when Polly looked at you expectantly. “Like you’ve never done anything wrong... sorry.”


	7. Chapter 7

You let out a shaky breath as John leant in to kiss you. For week, the two of you had felt it building, the small gestures, faint touches and glances. His lips pressing against yours started a whirl of motion that neither of you had the notion to stop.  
“John?” Tommy called but the two of you didn’t hear, you didn’t hear him knocking at the door or pushing into the house. “Fucking hell!”  
“Tommy, the fuck you doing in here?” John hissed grabbing the sheets to throw them over at you.  
“I’d expect better from you (Y/N), Esme’s your friend.” He sighed, tossing you your clothes, looking way as you dressed quickly and hurried out of the house.

“You going to tell Esme?” John asked.  
“Would you care if I did?” Tommy watched John run a hand through his hair and shrug. “Didn’t think so.”  
“You’re the one that forced me to marry Esme.” John reminded Tommy who shook his head.  
“I’m not the one fucking another woman!” He yelled, storming out of the house, leaving John to flop down onto the bed.

****************************************************************************

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Polly asked when everyone gathered around the table.  
“I don’t know.” Tommy sighed, avoiding looking at Polly.  
“Bullshit, you know everything that goes on around here, what she do, steal?” Polly snapped, suddenly aware that she hadn’t seen you for almost a week.  
“Leave it alone Poll.” Tommy glared at John who swallowed, his arm resting on the back of Esme’s chair.  
“I will not let it go, just because you have a soft spot for her, does not mean you can let her off if she’s done something wrong!” Polly snapped and Tommy finally decided he’d had enough.

“She came to me the other day to explain why she’s not coming in, she felt it would be better to work away from the house.” Tommy was glaring at John it was a wonder he hadn’t burnt holes in his brother’s head.  
“What exactly did she do that’s so bad?” Esme asked.  
“You don’t need to know.” John snapped. “She’s done something wrong, then she’s done something wrong aunt nothing to it.”

“Except she’s not the only one whose done something wrong.” Tommy sighed under his breath but Arthur heard and frowned.  
“What’s that mean then?” His eyes scanning his family’s faces to see if they knew.  
“Don’t Tommy.” John grunted quickly.  
“(Y/N) has decided that she would like to spend some time away from John, she would like me to apologise on her behalf, Esme, for sleeping with John and she will be staying away until she has no affection towards my brother.” Tommy watched Esme move from furious to upset before shoving John away from her.

“What’d you do, she told me how she felt about you and she even admitted that she may not be able to resist if you tried something, came sobbing to me about it… what’d you do!” Esme yelled smacking John’s arm before storming away.  
“She’s liked you since she was twelve, you started noticing her a month ago, she keeps her emotions and feelings in check for years, you can’t keep it in your pants for a month!” Polly sighed, leaving the boys to glare at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

“Elizabeth?” You called to your daughter who was playing in the garden, her little dress ruffling around her legs as she ran to you.  
“Yes Mummy?” She asked and smiled as you took her hand.  
“You’re going to get soaked through if you keep playing in the rain.” You scolded softly and hurried her into the kitchen where one of the maids gathered towels for her.  
“But Daddy took Charles outside.” She whined.

“If Daddy gets sick that’s his fault.” You hummed and she giggled.  
“Can I play with Uncle Finn?” She asked once you’d dried her hair.  
“No sweetheart everyone’s busy at the moment… come on let’s get you a clean dress.” You hurried her up to her room to find her some dry clothes.

*************************************************************************

Tommy smiled when you and Elizabeth approached the caravan that was now sat in the middle of your lawn. Before she could startle the horse, lazily grazing next to the caravan, you grabbed her and lifted her up too stroke his neck.  
“Tommy why is this here?” You asked as you set her down and he helped her climb up the little wooden steps.  
“I bought it so the children can play in it.” Tommy admitted and you chuckled.

“It’s very beautiful.” You admitted and looked inside, smiling at your son who babbled away to his sister.  
“Not as beautiful as you.” He muttered and kissed you.  
“I hate to ruin your fun but Ada’s here with Karl.” You laughed when Elizabeth helped Charlie out of the caravan and held his hand as they walked towards the house. “I’d take this poor boy into the stables before it starts to rain again.”

“Nah, bit of rain will do him good.” Tommy muttered as he followed you over and ran a hand over the huge horse.  
“So did the caravan come with the horse or did the Lee’s make you pay extra?” You asked and he chuckled.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He smiled when you gave him a knowing look.


	9. Chapter 9

“Elizabeth, why is Charlie crying again?” Tommy sighed as he tried to work, wishing you’d come back from your visit to Ada’s.  
“Because I pushed him.” The sweet voice called back and he chuckled.  
“Well why’d you push him?” Tommy asked as Elizabeth appeared in the doorway.  
“I wanted his toy truck.” She pouted.

“Elizabeth, you both have the same truck.” He pointed out and she shrugged.  
“But I wanted it.” She insisted as one of the maids came to fetch her and scolded her for snuffling against her sleeve.  
“Go and play, I’ll be in later… no more pushing Charlie.” He sighed and she nodded, hurrying off into the house.

**************************************************************** 

“Charlie what’s wrong, where’s Elizabeth?” Tommy sighed as he came in and found Charlie on his own, making a fuss. “Where is she?”  
Tommy smiled when a small giggle came from the cupboard and he made a big fuss of taking Charlie around the room to look for her.  
“Daddy I’m over here.” She whispered when she became impatient and she popped her head out, giggling when she knocked one of the coats of its hanger.  
“I think I can see her, can you Charlie?” Tommy asked and he set the boy on the ground, smiling as he plodded over to his sister and pointed at her.

“Yay Charlie you found me!” She squealed and hugged him.  
“So, did you two have fun today?” Tommy asked as he slowly helped Elizabeth walk down the stairs while Charlie clutched to his shoulder.  
“Yes, it was lots of fun.” She mumbled and nearly slipped.  
“Yeah, what’d you do?” He muttered and set Charlie down in the hall so he could carry her down the rest of the stairs.

“We went to the park to feed the ducks and Charlie got his feet all wet and Uncle Finn had lunch with us.” Elizabeth said as she hurried off and ran back when she realised no one was following her.  
“Is Finn still here?” Tommy asked and she shook her head.  
“No, he went to see Arthur and I had to tell you that they would be back for tea time.” She mumbled and Tommy smiled.

“Were you supposed to tell me after your lunch?” He asked and she shrugged, taking her brother’s hand and lead him into the dining room.  
“I told you now Daddy.” She beamed a smile at him as she climbed onto the chair next to Charlie’s highchair.  
“Careful, let me get you something to sit on.” He sighed and grabbed a pile of books so she could sit at the table properly.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oi Shelby settle a bet.” Someone snapped and Tommy shot a look out over the bar but decided to let it slide seeing as it was the day after boxing day and most of the men in the Garrison were drunk.  
“How can I help?” He sighed and two men pointed over at where you were sat with Esme.  
“Think she’s any good?” The question had the back of Tommy’s neck feeling hot but he simply shrugged and walked away, knowing any comment would be noted, so he opted for keeping an eye on you from across the pub.

When it got late John hurried over to heard you and Esme out and Tommy followed, offering to walk you home seeing as it was the other way. You walked in silence, you could feel his eyes on you but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, knowing he’d drop his gaze as soon as you did.  
“Right then, probably see you tomorrow.” Tommy grunted and you weren’t sure if it was a statement or a question so you just nodded shyly and muttered a thank you, before heading up to your flat.

***************************************************************************** 

“So, have you told her you like her or are you going brood over her from afar?” Poll asked as you hurried into the house and greeted Esme.  
“Don’t know what you mean.” He huffed and she shook her head.  
“No, you just gaze longingly after the girl?” Poll sighed and Tommy glared at her.

“Fine, ii think she’s beautiful and intelligent but I have no interest in telling her, I will not put her in harm’s way like that!” He snapped and she nodded, watching as he moved to join everyone in the kitchen.  
Weeks passed by and Tommy found it harder and harder to ignore how he felt, during a party he found you talking alone with a man who was slowly moving his hand to your waist. Safe to say the party ended early and you started to hope that Tommy felt the same way you did.

“Tommy?” You asked and he glance up from the papers on his desk.  
“(Y/N) what’re you doing here?” Tommy asked and you glanced away from him.  
“I… needed a favour.” You mumbled and he nodded, pushing his chair back as you came round his desk and stood next to him. “I think I might move to the country.”  
“What wrong with staying here, we’re in the country.” He said quickly and you sighed, you couldn’t very well tell him that you were leaving because you were sick of having feelings for him and nothing coming off it.

Every time you tried to get rid of them or find someone else Tommy would do something to get your hopes up.  
“I don’t know I just…” You paused and tried to find the words but stopped when his hand reached up to stroke your cheek.  
“Please don’t leave.” He croaked and pulled yoru into his lap, kissing you so intently that for a moment your eyes widened and you were frozen to the spot.


	11. Chapter 11

“Done and I want twice the money.” You declared as you let yourself into Tommy’s office.  
“You’ll have the amount we agreed on.” Tommy sighed and tossed a pile of money on his desk, you smiled when you spotted the black silk ribbon that he used to signify the money was for you.  
“Who’s covering the costs of the damages?” You huffed and he rolled his eyes.

“How much extra do you want?” He asked reluctantly and fished his cigarette tin from his pocket.  
“A hundred.” You hummed and cocked your head as he sighed.  
“Fifty.” He grunted after some thought and you clicked your tongue in irritation, watching as he rounded his desk and sat on the corner. “Bloody hell what mess have you made now.”

“It’s best that you don’t know Darling, you already look suspicious enough, you should really listen to me instead of snapping your fingers and have me kill.” You sighed and took his cigarette from his lips. “Besides this one was a little more complicated.”  
“Thought you said women killers make less mess?” Tommy teased and you let out a light laugh as you reached over for his whisky tumblers and poured yourself a drink.  
“No Thomas I said I’d be better at it than a man, it isn’t my fault your fat little judge escaped me.” You pouted and knocked back your drink as he looked you over.

He slowly made his way to the back of his desk and dug through the drawers. “Fine, but you owe me a bottle of whiskey.” He sighed and tossed another lump of money at you.  
“Very well, by the way I won’t be in town for a while.” You hummed and slinked your way towards the office door.  
“Here I was thinking I was the only man for you.” Tommy muttered and placed a hand over his heart and chuckled.  
“You can always dream Mr Shelby.” You chuckled and went to leave but he called after you.

“Where will you be?” He asked and the look in his eyes told you he knew you wouldn’t tell him.  
“Oh here and there, but don’t worry Darling, if I hear about you I’ll call.” You finally walked off, heading to your car where your driver was waiting, smiling to yourself as Tommy lent against the porch wall and watched you drive away.

*****************************************************************

“You’ve been gone a while.” Tommy muttered as you walked through the house and found him leaning against the wall of his office.  
“Well I’ve been a busy girl.” You sighed and sat in one of the chairs facing him, leaning into it as you waited for him to speak.  
“I have work for you.” Was all he said as he handed you a list of names and a large wad of cash.  
“What’s this for?” you asked him and watched as he sighed.

“You’re getting a raise.” He muttered and you rolled your eyes. “Besides you bring me good whiskey.” He winked and you rolled your eyes as he smiled to himself.  
“Polly said you missed me?” You muttered and watched as he clenched his jaw.  
“Well you have a look about you that keeps the men in check.” He teased and you rolled your eyes.  
“If that’s all I guess I’ll be off.” You stood to leave but he hurried to grip your arm, looking at you as if he wanted to say something.

“Never mind.” He muttered and you nodded as you head off.

**************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Tommy called and slammed his car door shut as you headed towards your own car, both ignoring your mess that slumped at the side of the road.  
“Tommy, Darling what are you doing here?” You sighed and he rolled his cigarette between his fingers.  
“You haven’t been paid.” He mumbled and you giggled at him.  
“Tommy, we both know you could have sent it to me… I gave you my address in Paris?” You asked and he nodded. “Besides I’ll be back in the spring.”

“You’ll miss Christmas.” He offered lamely and you hummed in agreement.  
“I know, but I sent your bot a gift.” You smiled when he let out a defeated sigh. “Don’t worry Darling I have a gift for you to.” With that you took his cigarette in your hands and kissed him softly, smiling when he moved into the kiss before frowning when you pulled away.  
“What if I need someone to be dealt with while you’re away?” He mumbled and you shrugged smoking his cigarette as you walked to your car.  
“You’re a capable man Tommy.” You said as you climbed in and your driver pulled away, leaving him watching you vanish again.


	12. Chapter 12

“Whisky.” You told the new barmaid who glared at you.  
“Three shillings.” She snapped and you rolled your eyes.  
“Tell him he can pay for it.” You jerked your head towards Tommy knowing it always wound Tommy up.  
“Fine.” She handed you the drink and you downed it, slamming the glass on the bar.

It was no secret that you and Grace didn’t get along, before she turned up everyone had bets on you ending up with Tommy. It wasn’t as if you showed and rea interest in him, in fact your stubborn refusal to do as any authority asked and that you could fight Arthur was what caught Tommy’s attention in the first place.  
“You know it aint right for you to take advantage of Tommy.” Grace spat and you rolled your eyes.

“Few coins outa his pockets’ good for him, besides, I don’t tray and hear all his secrets.” You hummed and she scowled at you.  
“Proper woman would have more dignity.” Neither of you noticed the amused Tommy watching the two of you.  
“You want to watch yourself or you’ll end up with a black eye.” You snapped and someone came over to pull you away.

After a few more comments from Grace throughout the evening you decided to leave, ignoring Tommy when you bumped into him on the way out.  
“(Y/N) Come here.” Tommy called and Grace glanced over at the two of you as he griped you by the waist and kissed you. “Next time I pay for your drinks you better be sitting with me.” He told you firmly and you smiled to yourself as you walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

“I can’t believe you Thomas!” You shouted and he sighed, leaning against the wall as you paced. “Of all the things, you’ve done to them this is the worst.”  
“I did what I had to do.” He sighed and you shook your head.  
“No, you didn’t and you know it.” You snapped, scooping up your son as he walked past, glaring at Tommy who sighed and pushed off the wall.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, why don’t you just go and but him to bed.” Tommy sighed and kissed your son’s head before trying to walk off.  
“No, you know what, I am so furious with you right now so just… GET OUT!” You yelled the last part and the child in your arms whimpered, you hurried off before Tommy could reply, comforting you son only to find Tommy had followed your advice and left.

********************************************** 

It was late when the phone started ringing, you slowly made your way through the house, pushing into Tommy’s empty office almost jumping when your son scooted down the stairs and slapped his bare feet across the floor.  
“Momma.” Your son whined and you sat him on your lap as you answered the phone.  
“(Y/N) … I’m, sorry.” Was all Tommy said and you shook your head as he waited quietly for a reply.  
After a while you handed the phone over to your son who sat happily and chatted with him until he hung up and turned to you.

“Daddy go?” He asked and you took his hand as you walked him back to his bedroom.  
“Yes, but just for now… he’ll be back most likely tomorrow.” You smiled and pulled the duvet around him as he sank into his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

“No.” Tommy sighed as you got closer.  
“You don’t have to talk to them.” You moaned and he smiled at you.  
“I’m still not going to go anywhere.” He told you and lent back in his chair as a cold breeze lazed across the garden.  
“But Tommy, everyone else is going.” You complained and he shook his head.

“Will your mother and her sister be there?” he asked as you walked away.  
“Of course they will.” Your sigh reached him and he opened one eye.  
“Then I won’t be going.” He chuckled at your frustrated growl and heard you going inside, sitting up when little feet thundered across the garden and your son climbed onto his lap.

“Mummy cross you.” He giggled and Tommy nodded.  
“Yes, Mummy’s always cross with Daddy, we’d better go get ready.” He hoisted the boy up as he stood, grabbing his hat and jacket while a maid hurried to clear the table.

****************************************************

“Oh, Mr Shelby you haven’t seen (Y/N) and the boy have you, we have a gift for him.” A woman asked Tommy and he nodded, pointing in your direction as she hurried across the room.  
“Poor lad, think they’d never his name the way they keep calling him the boy.” Arthur tutted to John and Tommy who agreed.  
“They’re not gonna like him, they thought they could break you two up until he came along, can’t marry her off as respectable now she’s had a son with Tommy.” John chuckled and Tommy glanced over at where you were fending for yourself against the judging whispers.

He slowly made his way over to you and took your son, pretending to be glad to see your mother and her friends who were taken aback by how charming her was, all glaring at your furious mother who had probably made Tommy out to be worse than he was.  
“He’s grouchy can we go home?” Tommy asked as soon as the boy in his arms bubbled into uncomfy blubbering.  
“You’re grouchy and we haven’t gone home.” You sighed, too tired to register what you were saying.

“We’re all grouchy and if we stay any longer well miss dinner, Pol cook for the first time since we moved.” Tommy smiled when your eyes widened and you quickly said goodbye before anyone could convince you to stay.  
“You know my family isn’t that bad.” You sighed at him as Tommy pulled out of the drive and checked that John and Arthur were behind you.  
“Every time I see your Father he offers me a desk job at his firm.” Tommy sighed.

“It’s a good job, maybe you wouldn’t get as much as you do now but…” You trailed off when he glanced at you with a soft smile.  
“I am not selling lace for your father.” He chuckled.  
“Alright, alright, besides your family is far more interesting.” You sighed and he smiled to himself all the way home.


	15. Chapter 15

“(Y/N) dear… (Y/N)!” A shrill voice called out and Tommy stopped you from rushing Charlie up the street, forcing you to turn and face the frantic woman behind you.  
“Auntie (Y/L/N) … how are you.” You smiled sheepishly and tried not to look at Tommy who wasn’t even trying to hide the amused smile on your face.

“Well if you must know I’m furious with my sister, we went to the dress makers the other day and you know what she did, ordered a dress, in all black… would you fancy that and it’s not even for a funeral and then when she got it home she refused to wear it after a whole day of having it fitted.” She blabbered and you were thankful Charlie hadn’t drawn attention to himself yet and was stood staring at the loud woman instead.

“Well I really would love to chat but we’re in a rush and…” You winced when she tutted and grabbed gently at your arm.  
“Nonsense dear, you’ll have to come over to one of our little parties… and you must introduce me to this handsome man.” She smiled at Tommy who suddenly looked as if he felt rather awkward.  
“This is Thomas and Charles.” You politely introduced them and Charlie shrank back to grip at the skirt of your dress.

“Good now, you must bring Thomas’ family to the party, you know my sisters convinced our (Y/N) would never settle down and I’ll have the time of my life showing you two off and you little one I think I must have something for you.” She rummaged through her purse and retired a dust covered sweet which she handed to Charlie before hurrying off.   
“Don’t eat that, it’ll have been in there for months.” You muttered when the child went to pop it in his mouth. “And you… cannot go to the party.”

“But I wouldn’t want to let your aunt down.” Tommy chuckled and groaned.  
“Fine but none of your usual mishaps, we go in say hello and leave.” You decided and Tommy nodded, hoping that your other aunt would be equally amusing.

************************************************************************ 

“I still don’t think we should have brought Finn.” You sighed as Charlie fiddled with your necklace.  
“Nah Fin’ll be fine.” Arthur chuckled and slapped his brothers shoulder.  
All three of the older Shelby’s stopped teasing when Finn stepped into the part and was swarmed by cooing woman. He was reluctantly tugged away to be fed sweet drinks and sweets while the rest of the Shelby clan mingled.

“Maybe we should just stand here.” John mumbled and you nodded as your aunts rushed to show you and Charlie to their friends.  
You had lost sight of Tommy but next to you Michael was sipping out of a tiny tea cup, listening intently to someone talking about her doorknob collection, although the look on his face told you he’d be sprinting away from her at the first chance he got.

Tommy however had a clear view of you and found each woman hurrying up to give Charlie an old sweet or something they thought a little boy might like to play with, utterly amusing.  
“You know Mr Shelby I must thank you.” Your aunt declared as she took him by his arms and steered him towards you and the thick of woman you’d been caught in.  
“Oh?” he muttered and she nodded.

“Yes, we thought our (Y/N) would never find a nice young man and that sweet little boy of yours has her behaving so responsibly.” She smiled and stepped away as you handed an overwhelmed Charlie to Tommy.  
“What’s in his pockets?” Tommy chuckled as he shifted the child and decided he weigh more than he should.  
“His coat pockets are filled with marbles and his short pockets are filled with nice flat rocks, safe to say if he goes for a swim he’ll sink.” You shook your head and rolled your eyes.

“Oh (Y/N) dear, your aunt said that your Tommy works with horses and we saw the most darling toy.” A woman gushed and hurried off, returning with a box filled with model horses.  
“They’re not going to fit in his pockets.” Tommy whispered to you and you tried to cough so you could cover up your laugh.  
“Thank you so much.” You said to the woman who beamed happily at you.

“We may have lost Finn and Michael.” Arthur sighed when you re-joined him in standing at the corner of the room with John who frowned as a woman came over to him and handed him a new cup of tea while taking his now cold one away.

“Oh John don’t keep drinking them they’ll just bring you more.” At this Tommy began to laugh and all three men chuckled when they found Finn attempting to cross the room to get to you.  
“I have to count the doorknobs at Arrow House because a young man should really know how many doorknobs are in his house.” Michael sighed as he joined the group and you turned to Tommy who finally gave in and decided that Charlie should be taken home for a nap.

“We’ll be back in a few days anyway; we’ve been invited for Sunday dinner.” He told you and your eyes widened at the thought of everyone gathered together, your aunts babbling away. “We have to bring Poll and Ada as well.”  
“I think it’d be kinder not to invite them.” You sighed and glared at Tommy who cleared his throat and helped you into the car.


	16. Chapter 16

It took you weeks to decide, you couldn’t stay with Tommy anymore, his continuous promise that they were almost out of whatever he’d gotten them into only for something to go wrong. The long nights of waiting for him to come home, not knowing if he was late, or worse off.  
You found him dozing in the garden, turning to look at you, taking in your bags but didn’t he didn’t move or speak. There was an awkward silence and after a few moments of attempting to not look at him he sighed.

“So what is it that you haven’t got, big house and maids, I’m in love with you so what is it?” Tommy sighed and you fiddled with the handle of his bag.  
“I’m sorry Tommy.” Was all you could bring yourself to whisper as you walked away, you’d wanted to tell him everything, let him promise that he’d fix it but you couldn’t, not again.

************************************************************ 

“(Y/N) there’s another gift for you.” Your aunt called out and you wondered into the living room to find a box of chocolates and a soft silky dress.  
“Who brought it this time?” You asked and she sighed.  
“The little one, Finn.” She smiled fondly, having told you the last time Finn was sent up that he was polite and had eaten as if he’d had no food for a week.  
“I… I’ll admit I miss them.” You sighed and thanked her when she set a cup of tea in front of you.  
“Then why are you here with me, I’ve not seen you smile once since you arrived?” Her question wondering if perhaps you should just deal with your fears and go back.  
“I can’t just spend my life terrified that Tommy’s hurt or not coming home and what if we wanted more would we even be safe?” You explained and she hugged you tightly.  
“Did you tell him that?” She asked and you shook your head.

*****************************************************************************

You could hear Tommy in the garden talking with your Aunt, when you peered outside you found them in a deep conversation, He looked worse for wears and you were almost tempted to beckon him inside and make him rest.  
“Is that the only reason why?” He sounded relived and they moved towards the front gate, saying goodbye as he walked down the lane.  
Your Aunt smiled when she came to your room and found you staring out of the window. After a short talk, you agreed to talk with Tommy and she chuckled, telling you they’d arraigned for him to come over while she was at a neighbour’s house.

When you opened the door for him you both stared at each other, until he gently stroked a hand through your hair, taking your hand and kissing the back of it before letting you lead him into the living room.  
“I’ve missed you.” He muttered and you couldn’t help but feel slightly smug at the thought. “You should have told me instead of leaving.”  
“Why Thomas it wouldn’t change anything.” You were serious and he knew that you’d never use his name unless you were worried.  
“Maybe not but I could have tried to make it better.” His hands ran down your shoulders as he lent in and kissed you.


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy shook his head when he went to knock on your door and it swung open. Despite his insistence to lock it even during the day you never did, the only people who associated with you knew the Shelby’s well, so naturally you assumed no one to troublesome would bother you.  
“(Y/N)?” He called and removed the whistled kettle that sat on the oven.  
“Tommy what’re you doing here its only ten… three o’clock.” You smiled sheepishly as he glanced to the almost finished book he’d brought for you the last time he’d been in London.

“Come on let’s get you something to eat.” He sighed and motioned for you to go and fetch a coat before leading you to the bakery.  
“I’ve almost finished my book, it’s very… well it’s not your sort of thing but it’s very good.” You chirped as he slowed down so you could keep up with him.  
“Well you’ll have to hold off on the ending, won’t be getting any new ones for a while.” He payed for what you usually asked for and handed it to you, taking the book for your other hand, knowing you’d forget the food in favour of the book.

********************************************************************************* 

“You know it’d be cheaper for you to tell her you love her.” Ada sighed as she handed over the books Tommy had told her to collect for you.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He muttered and started to leave but she stopped him.  
“Oh really, her favourite author just happened to suddenly find enough money to continue writing without having to work?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Who knows, these rich Londoners throw money around, maybe it was one of them.” He offered before saying goodbye and heading to his car, waiting for her to settle Karl into the back with her before driving off.  
Ada rolled her eyes as Tommy hurried off to deliver your books, she hadn’t expected him to come back so soon, still carrying the books with a furious look on his face. She left Karl with Finn and hurried after him as he began banging on one of the doors.

“Mr Shelby.” A man muttered and swallowed as Tommy pushed his way in and found you wide eyed and staring up at him from an arm chair with a book sat in your lap.  
“I go away from the weekend and the first thing you do is start dating a man you don’t know.” He shouted and jabbed a finger at the man who was backing away from the three people that now seemed to dominate his home. “You need to stay away from her.”  
“Tommy!” You objected as he tugged you out into the street by your arm and marched you home, ignoring the stares he was receiving from passers-by.

“(Y/N) … will you stop… let me in.” He sighed when you slammed your front door and refused to open it again.  
“He liked my books Tommy and he listened when I talked about them.” You said through the door and immediately felt guilty despite the jealous flush that had creeped down the back of his neck.

****************************************************** 

It took Ada three days to get Tommy to admit he had feelings for you, it took an entire week for her to crack his stubbornness, which was why he’d travelled around finding specific books for you. There was one thing the book loving gentleman, as Pol had dubbed him, didn’t know about you and that was your distaste for flowers.  
You’d once told the Blinder that you don’t understand why people bought each other flowers, they’d die and wilt away and be forgotten, an odd choice to use as a representation for someone’s love. So, Tommy would travel as far as he had to if he ever upset you and collect books with names of flowers for titles.

Each silent protest ended the same way. An exhausted looking Tommy presenting you with a new book. You had no idea that under his bed was a stack of books so high he was sure the legs no longer touched the floor, and that his sleepless appearance, was purely the fact that having you ignore him drove him out of his mind.  
“Will you open up (Y/N), I have your book and lunch.” Tommy sighed as he knocked gently.

“Fine.” You sighed and opened the door despite looking half asleep and wrapped in a robe.  
“One book and, a body guard.” He jerked his head to the Peaky Blinder who was sat a few doors down from your house.  
“Why is he there?” you asked and crinkled you nose before taking the book from tommy and adding it to the pile beside the arm chair that stood close to your fireplace.

“Because I’m going to look at a house in the country.” Tommy muttered and removed the whistling kettle again and decided it would be safer to put it outside until it cooled. “If you came to live with us you’d have a while library to yourself.”  
“Thank you for my book Tommy.” You mumbled and reached up on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek, a sign that he’d flattered you and you wanted to spare him the awkward openness his fondness of you left him with.


	18. Chapter 18

“Well look whose back.” Arthur chuckled as he wondered into the clinic with his brothers close behind.  
“What have we done to earn a visit from you lot.” You sighed and ruffled Finn’s hair.  
“Been gone for years and didn’t tell us you was coming back.” John uttered and rolled the tooth pick between his teeth.  
“I told Ada.” You hummed and headed to hand a paper bag over to someone who had been waiting and you glared at the Shelby’s who all stared at them until they hurried from the building.

“See you’re doing well for yourself.” Tommy muttered and you finally made eye contact with him.  
“Turns out leaving Small Heath made it easier to find myself a life rather than a husband.” You hummed smugly and he chuckled.  
“We heard a new clinic had opened…” He started and you rolled your eyes.  
“And what you assumed I’d need protection?” You laughed and lent against the counter behind you.

“Well we didn’t know it was you now did we.” Arthur muttered and eventually they all left, Tommy hesitated and stared at you before following his brothers.

****************************************************************************** 

When you’d first moved back to Small Heath you’d assumed you would be able to help people. You charged a little more from people who could afford to pay for it so you could help out the people who couldn’t.  
“Bloody hell Thomas this is the fourth time this week!” You grumbled as Tommy shuffled in looking like he was about to drop.  
“Well turns out trying to go down the straight and narrow isn’t as easy as it seems.” Tommy sighed and sat on one of the chair.

“Well maybe you should go back to whacking people in the streets.” You teased and he smiled at you.  
“Why you looking to make an extra bob?” He chuckled and hiss when you started to clean one of his cuts.  
“I will have you know Mr Shelby I earn far more than twelve shillings a day.” You rolled your eyes and continued until he was ready to leave again. “Earn a lot more now you boys keep popping up.”

“Looks like it’ll be a while before we stop coming to you.” Tommy sighed and stood slowly.  
“Can you give this to John it’s for one of his boys.” You vanished into the back and came back with a little bottle and handed it to Tommy who tucked it into his jacket.  
“Only been back a few months, already back to taking care of us, guess things don’t change.” Tommy ignored you as you glared at the cigarette he pulled from his pocket.

“Except that you’ve been to war and I’m not a star struck teen running after the Shelby brothers.” You reminded him and he nodded.  
“Broke my heart when you left.” Tommy said and the room was filled with an awkward silence. “Not sure I loved someone as much as I loved you.”  
Before you could respond Tommy nodded and dropped some money on the clinic counter, before hurrying to the door, letting it thud shut behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy knew you were annoyed with him, it was the reason you were now openly flirting with one of the men that had been invited to dinner, distracting Tommy enough to be a little off his game. He knew that you didn’t intend for anything more than to distract Tommy, the man who currently held your attention didn’t seem to know that, putting his hand on yours or your arms as he’d lean in and you’d move away slightly before drawing him back in.  
“Why doesn’t the lovely (Y/N) take my friend to the other room?” The man talking to Tommy declared and you smiled as Tommy glance at you before setting his jaw.

“Hope you enjoy yourselves.” Tommy’s voice appeared to be light and friendly to the men but to you it meant that later on you’d no doubt be at the mercy of Tommy’s bad mood.  
He didn’t look at you as you got up and lead the man to the other room but you knew he’d be in there at the first chance he got.

*********************************************************************

“So did we have fun?” Tommy asked as he lent on the wall and watched wonder about the living room as you looked for something to do.  
“I suppose; funny little fellow wasn’t he?” You giggled when Tommy’s jaw clenched and he glared at you.  
“What were you hoping for, a reaction, that I’d let you go off with Esme?” Tommy sighed and you shrugged.  
“Revenge.” You hummed and tugged at his tie.

“Revenge for what?” Tommy sighed and tried to wrack his brain and think of what he could have done.  
“Now you know how it feels what you take me to the races and spend all day flirting with May.” You hummed and skipped a little as you walked to the sofa.  
“This is about May, if I see you with that bloke again I’ll have him shot.” Tommy warned. “I won’t stand here and argue with a stubborn woman like you.”

You rolled your eyes and tossed a throw cushion at him as he walked out of the room. You weren’t sure if it hit him but you hoped it did and that it’d knocked his cigarette out of his hands.

**************************************************************************

“Miss (Y/N), there’s someone to see you.” One of the maids said and you got up from your bedroom armchair, expecting it to be Tommy, so you didn’t bother to get changed out of your night clothes as you grabbed at your robe.  
“Tommy you know you don’t have to send a maid every time you… oh.” You stopped talking when you saw the man from the dinner last night, realising Tommy must not be back from where ever he’d told you he was going.

“(Y/N) it’s lovely to see you again.” He muttered.  
“Tommy isn’t here but I could show you to his office if you wanted to wait.” You mumbled, feeling much less confident now Tommy wasn’t home to deal with the man.  
“I know I waited for him to be gone, I was a little delayed but after last night… I could stay away.” He stepped towards you and you took a few steps back, you hadn’t counted on you plan backfiring like this.

“Sir I’m sorry but I think you got the wrong idea.” You said quickly and jumped when he grabbed you by the waist.  
“I’ve been thinking about you since I left.” He mummed.  
“Really sir, I’m with Mr Shelby and I demand that you let me go.” You snapped, neither noticing that Tommy had walked into the room as you spoke.  
“What can that Gypsy give you that I can’t?” He leered and both of you jumped when Tommy spoke up.

“Given your current situation a damn sight more than you’ll ever be able to afford.” Tommy’s hand moved towards you, only slightly, it was a habit he’d developed whenever he thought you weren’t safe.  
As soon as you were safely next to Tommy, his hand resting on your lower back he turned his attention to the man who was eyeing Tommy nervously.  
“Mr Shelby you can’t blame me she…” he started and Tommy gave you a look that told you to never do what you’d done again.

“You mean to tell me you can’t control yourself when a woman holds a conversation with you?” Tommy waited for the stuttering man to answer before hurrying out of the house, maids scurrying after him to make sure he left.  
“I’ve forgiven you for flirting with May.” You said quickly and Tommy chuckled.  
“The next time I have dinner guests I’m telling them you’re sick.” Tommy murmured as he cupped your face and kissed you harshly. “If I catch him here again I’m not going to let him walk off without a few hits first.”

“Such a brute.” You sighed dramatically and rolled your eyes as he chuckled at you.


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy sighed when he stopped outside his office, the door now unlocked and wide open. He was surprised to find, for once, you weren’t rummaging through his office looking for something that you wanted.  
“Does anyone know where (Y/N) is?” He called out and got choruses of no.  
He swung his office door shut and cursed you for treating him as if you were an untamed cat he’d decided to keep. You came and you went, taking from him what you needed, taking from others what you wanted.

He’d lost count of the times he’d had to pull strings to help you out. Trying to tame you had proved useless, he’d hoped that time would pass by and you’d see him as something more than a provider of somewhere warm to sleep, a companion or some sort of protector.  
“Her bags are packed again.” John muttered as he lent on the door. “Maybe it’s time to tell her to stay or leave.”  
“I tell her to leave she stays, tell her to stay she leaves, always has and she always will.” Tommy sighed.

“If I see her I’ll let you know but most of us are out for the night.” John pushed off the door frame and left Tommy to his thoughts.

*************************************************************************************** 

Tommy was sat alone in bed when you wondered into his room. After a few minutes of flirting he had you laying down between his legs, head resting on his chest, the hand that wasn’t holding a cigarette running through your hair.  
“Where’re you going this time?” Tommy asked when you ran out of conversation.  
“Not as far as last time.” You mumbled and he kissed the top of your head.

“You don’t have to go anywhere; you could just stay here with me.” His eyes fell shut as your body stiffened, mentally kicking himself for suggesting it when he knew you’d bolt at the thought of being tied down.  
“I’m going to London and I don’t think I’m coming back.” You said hurriedly and clambered of the bed, running out of the door.  
For a minute the Blinder sat there. His brain unsure which piece of information to process first. That you weren’t planning on coming back from London, or that you’d grabbed his gun, and bolted to the front door.

“(Y/N)!” He yelled and found you almost at the bottom of the stairs.  
“I’m going to London.” You snapped and he slowed, as if you were a wild animal and he feared moving too fast would startle you.  
“You walk out that door, I will have the Solomon’s waiting in London and as soon as they set eyes on you they’ll bring you back.” Tommy threatened and pointed at the door as if daring you to call his bluff.

“I’ll go somewhere else.” You tried to stand tall and look like you meant it but Tommy’s expression told you he wasn’t impressed.  
“Fine, put my gun on the table and leave.” Tommy watched as you did what you were told. “(Y/N) … come on don’t… go.”  
He stood on the bottom step of his huge empty house and stared at the door as if he could will you to return. After half an hour of sitting on the stairs waiting for you he decided to go to bed and hoped that you’d been back in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Tommy wasn’t sure what would break first. His mind or his patience. Weeks passed and he started to fear that you weren’t coming back. But he knew you would.  
You wanted to be part of the world, to lose yourself in it and never worry about where you headed too next. But deep down you had a fear, a fear that only Tommy understood, A fear that the world you crave would destroy you. So you were always planning, overthinking, plotting your root so carefully that if he really tried he could find you.

But that wasn’t how it worked. You would return when the wanderlust had faded, to the safety of Tommy, needing someone to protect you while you recuperated. You’d sleep in his bed and stain the mattress with the scent of your perfume, cloud his mind with distractions when he needed to be doing something, you’d fill his house with laughter like you did before Tommy had even heard the word war.

“Mr Shelby, she’s down stairs.” The maid informed Tommy who was jerked out of his thoughts and headed down stairs as she shrugged his under shirt on.  
He stopped in the doorway to take you in, noting that this time, your return home was different. There was no bold declaration that you were retaking a place in his home, no suspicious gentlemen that wouldn’t leave you be so you brought them back for Tommy to ‘deal with’.

This time it was just you, no luggage, worn down shoes and tears in your eyes. He slowly made his way towards you, seating himself in front of you so your knees were trapped between his. Your hands slowly made their way to his, playing with his fingers as the tears pooled at your chin and dripped to your lap.

“Tommy?” You whispered his name as if it was something you loved dearly.  
He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Instead he wiped your tears away and waited for you to say something.  
“I was so… scared and I tried to stay away as long as I could… you told me to leave and I didn’t think you wanted me to come back, but I wanted.” You paused as he lent his head against your forehead, listening to you finally open up to him. “I wanted you, for you to fix everything and why do I always come back to you?”

He didn’t answer your question. Instead he kissed you, taking your breath away, his hand sliding to cup the back of your neck. You gladly absorbed the emotion Tommy poured into you. Years of unrequited love turned into a heated kiss.  
“It’s because you love me.” Tommy muttered against your lips. “You always come home because you love me.”


	22. Chapter 22

You tugged at the new dress Tommy had given you and sighed. You’d worn it once before, the day he bought it, he convinced you to go to the Garrison with him. At first you’d felt as beautiful as he told you, you were, until the other girls all but threw themselves at him all wearing the same style dress as you.

You’d seen him talking with May when he took you to the races and couldn’t help but wonder why he was with you. She was elegant and sophisticated, you weren’t. The front door opened and closed softly, you hurried to wipe the tears that had dribbled down your cheeks and grabbed at your favourite dress.  
“(Y/N) I’m back… what’s wrong?” he frowned when he saw you trying to hide that you’d been crying and grabbed your arms when you tried to convince him you were fine.

“It’s nothing Tommy.” You whispered as he pulled you against his chest.  
“Sweetheart, something’s upset you.” He said softly and frowned when you took in a shaky breath.  
“I’m not… as… the other girls you’ve been with are so pretty.” You let out in one outbreath and his body stiffened and the comforting circles he’d been rubbing against your back stopped.

“(Y/N), you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and I had my eye on you since we were little.” Tommy insisted.  
“But I…” You started but he kissed you and shook his head.  
“No more of this now, I love you and that’s all that matters to me.” Tommy whispered as he kissed you again and hugged you tightly.


	23. Chapter 23

“(Y/N) you can go home now.” Harry insisted as he glanced up at the clock.  
You knew what he was trying to protect you from the Peaky Blinders, who came in at the same exact time every day, he always hurried you away several minutes before but today he’d been rushed and hadn’t had the chance you chase you off in time.

He furrowed his brow as the Shelby’s burst into the pub and bustled into the back room, suddenly filling the sleepy building with loud noise. Before Harry could rush you out the hatch to the back room opened and you both turned to see who it was.  
“Harry I’ll have a bott… urm a bottle.” He paused when he set eyes on you.  
“I’ll get going.” You told Harry who nodded and handed Tommy the bottle, clearing his throat when the Blinder lent out of the hatch a little as if attempting to keep you in his eye line.

“Who’s she?” Tommy asked as Harry went about cleaning up behind the bar.  
“(Y/N) she helps me out some times.” Harry sad, hoping to avoid the question he knew Thomas would eventually ask him.  
“You’ve been keeping her away from us?” He watched Harry carefully.

“That girl has a habit of letting trouble find her and her family’s all gone since the war so I try to help her out, if that means keeping her away from you boys then I hope you can understand.” Harry watched as Tommy thought it over for a moment before nodding.  
He tried to respect Harry’s hope to keep you out of trouble but you were like an illusion, once he’d seen you he couldn’t not see you. You seemingly popped up everywhere, as if you purposely wanted Tommy to feel like he might be going mad.

By the end of the month you’d grown close, never without the other unless there was something dire that Tommy had to deal with. By the end of the year Tommy would pace his office, a ring playing between his fingers as he wondered how you’d react if he asked you to marry him.  
“You should jest get on with it and ask her.” Poll sighed as she found tommy pouring himself a drink and playing with the ever present band of metal.  
“And if she says no and decides to leave me?” Tommy sighed and watched as his aunt scoffed.

“Thomas that girl is so in love with you that she’d jump into the docks in her petticoat if you asked her to.” When Tommy chuckled Poll seemed pleased with the mood he was in and left him to find you.

****************************************************** 

“Will you please behave your father will be home soon.” You sighed to the child that was running around the house, screeching at the top of their lungs just because they could.  
“Why don’t you go play with your cousins, Finn you’ll keep an eye on them won’t you?” You turned to find Tommy had caught your child and was handing them over to a wide eyed and nervous looking Finn.

“Yeah sure.” He mumbled and jogged down the stairs.  
“You know if you stopped being so stubborn I could hire a Nanny to help.” Tommy chuckled as he pulled you to him by your waist and kissed you softly.  
“If Poll managed four Shelbys I should be able to deal with one.” You sighed and Tommy chuckled.  
“You’re not quite as fierce as Poll.” Tommy smiled and let you lead him into the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

You smiled as people scattered out of your way, it was a side effect of being the Shelby brother’s family friend since you could remember and you couldn’t hide the fact that you loved it. The world was at your feet at least, Small Heath was, and there was nothing that pleased you more to wonder through the streets and watch people hurry about and attempt to not look at you.

“Bloody ‘ell here she is.” John yelled as you walked into the Garrison.  
“Isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?” You asked as Thomas moved to let you sit down.  
“Nah, if you’re not drunk by five in the afternoon then you’ve wasted the day.” Arthur declared and you let out a laugh.  
“You know I heard something down the docks today.” Tommy muttered as he set down his glass and lit his cigarette.

“You hear a lot of things Tommy.” You said sweetly which made John choke on his drink when you turned away from Tommy and pulled a face. “Well go on then tell us what the might Blinders found out.”  
“Apparently you’ve been harassing the factory owners, trying get them to pay the workers more.” Tommy look at you and you smiled.  
“I wouldn’t say harassing more… gently distressing.” The room was filled with laughter until Finn burst into the room and slumped down.

“That fella catch you with his daughter again?” Arthur asked.  
“You’re one to talk, Arthur once got caught with the baker’s girl.” You hummed and nodded when Finn gave you a questioning look.  
“The one at the end of the road?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yeah, never seen Poll so made, came outside to find him whacking Arthur with a rolling pin… took it right off him and whacked him back.” John said and the two of you started laughing, even Tommy cracked a smile.  
“Alright, enough I was only a little lad.” Arthur defended which made you and John laugh harder.

“This was back when Tommy was smaller than John and he managed to fight him off just fine… mind you she liked Tommy more than Arthur.” You grinned at Finn who laughed as Tommy pulled you closer so he could throw and arm over your shoulder and look down at you.  
“Enough of that or I’ll be telling Ada about the time we caught you kissing Freddie Thorne.” Tommy said and you decided to stay quiet.


	25. Chapter 25

Tommy waited impatiently for you to get back to the humongous house. He’d never once had any self-doubt when it came to you, except for today. You’d gotten up ridiculously early and slid out of bed, attempting to keep quiet and not wake Tommy, but he watched your rigmarole of getting ready in silence.  
He didn’t say a word over breakfast, waiting for you to explain what your plans for the day were, receiving nothing more than a kiss on the cheek and a quick goodbye as you hurried outside to wait for someone.

Poll had come home later that afternoon and told him that she’d seen you with a handsome young man who sounded like he was from the country. Tommy knew everyone from your past, but this one mysterious man, he wasn’t happy about it.  
“(Y/N)?” He called when you hurried past his office.  
“Yes Tommy?” You hummed and headed into the office.

He set down his cigarette and rounded his desk before saying anything. His face blank and unreadable as he looked you over and seemed to decide he wasn’t as angry as he had been that morning.  
“Did you have a good time with your friend?” He was carefull.  
“Yes, we had dinner in the city.” You smiled and went to leave the room when Tommy slammed the door and stopped you from leaving.

“I hadn’t met him before.” Tommy muttered, coughing and stepping back as if to silently apologise for the outburst.  
“He isn’t an old friend.” You mumbled and glanced away from Tommy who’s jaw clenched. “I wrote to him during the war.”  
“You willingly went somewhere with a man you’d never met before without telling me, what if you’d gotten hurt?” Tommy barked suddenly although it was more out of frustrated relief.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think.” You mumbled and hugged Tommy who sighed and kissed you.  
Tommy kissed you again, this time trailing kisses down your jaw line and neck, making you gasp as he suckled the skin of your collar bone. His hands gripped your hips and you back hit the wall behind you.  
“Tommy.” You moaned out and he smirked, continuing to leave small red marks up your neck.  
“Invite him to dinner.” Tommy muttered as he pulled away.

“Why?” You asked curiously and he tilted his head as he brushed his thumb over your lips.  
“Because I like to get to know my enemies.” Tommy hummed as he stepped away from you and inspected the marks he’d left on your skin.  
“Why is he your enemy?” You asked curiously.  
“Because any man that wants to be alone with you and avoids me is my enemy.” Tommy smiled when you smirked and shook your head.


	26. Chapter 26

“(Y/N) I didn’t expect to see you here.” Harry greeted you over the sound of drunken patrons.  
“Tommy told me to meet him here.” You said with a blushed smile.  
“He’s been feeling bad for not having enough time for you recently.” Harry admitted and handed you a drink.  
“I don’t mind too much.” You sighed, both of you turning your attention to a group of men who seemed to explode angrily and throw chairs and tables out of their way to get to each other.

The fight seemed to escalate ridiculously quick, glass shattering everywhere, men jumping on each other and a sudden eruption of flames claimed the Garrison.

*****************************************************************************

“Right none of you are telling me any of your problems, I am not drinking with you and if anyone tries to kill one of you you’re on your own.” Tommy snapped as he pulled up around the corner from the Garrison and the Shelby family pilled out of the two cars.  
“Wouldn’t want to cut your time with (Y/N) short.” John joked and Tommy slapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Tommy…” Poll muttered and stopped.  
As soon as Tommy turned to face the Garrison he froze, everything seeming to slow down around him. There was no stopping him as he pushed his way into the building and found Harry huddled next to your unconscious body.

***************************************************************

“Poll?” You groaned when you opened your eyes and you glanced around the white tiled room.  
“Thank god you’re alright Tommy’s been out his mind.” Poll said hurriedly and rushed out of the room.  
Tommy slowly walked into the room and sat on the side of your bed, leaning over to you, his hand cupping your cheek as his eyes scanned over the small cuts and bruises that dusted your face.

“I should have told you to meet me somewhere else.” Tommy muttered as his hand dropped back into his lap.  
“It wasn’t your fault Tommy… Is Harry ok?” You asked quickly and smiled when he nodded.  
“He’s fine, helped me carry you up here and put up a fight when Poll made him get checked over.” Tommy smiled.  
Tommy glanced down when your hand slipped into his, the soft skin contrasting against his calloused ones. The two of you stayed like that for a long time, your hand in his, it made you jump when he cleared his throat and turned to talk to you.

“The doctor said that you’d be able to come home soon… Arthur and John will be running things for a while.” Tommy muttered awkwardly.  
“But what about everything going on in London?” You asked and he chuckled, kissing your forehead before kissing the back of your hand.  
“London can wait until I know you’re better, I don’t intend to leave you unprotected again.” Tommy smiled and moved to the chair next to your bed, fully intending to stay there until you could leave with him.


	27. Chapter 27

Tommy’s heart skipped a beat as he reread the letter in front of him. He had a daughter. A daughter nearing fifteen who was so out of control the orphanage was so out of control that, against their better judgment, they were contacting her father.  
“You gonna tell us what the important delivery was or shall we all take a guess?” Poll sighed when the room remained awkwardly silent.  
“I have to go to London.” He muttered as he stood up, the letter still clutched in his hands.

“Why, we just come back from there?” John sighed.  
“Because I have to fetch my daughter before she’s thrown out onto the streets.” Tommy stormed out of the room leaving his family to stare at the door.  
“Did he just say daughter?” Poll asked with a deep intake of breath.

*********************************************************************************

Tommy’s mind whirred as drove down the back roads. He remembered your mother, he’d gone to her funeral, received a slap on the cheek from her best friend but no one had breathed a word of a child.  
All to soon he was turning into the street the orphanage was on, keen eyes scaling the buildings as he looked for the right one. Once he found the building he pulled up outside, several children hanging around outside eyed him up as he walked up to the front doors.

“Mr Shelby?” A man answered the door before he’d even knocked.  
“Yes, I’m here for…” Tommy was a little surprised when a girl with dark hair who looked the spitting image of a young Ada hurtled down the stairs in pursuit of a much bigger boy and the two began too abrupt into a loud violent looking fight.  
“Told you before don’t go steali’ my sh…” you started but the man who had let Tommy in cut you off.

“(Y/N) please, you’re a young woman you shouldn’t talk like that.” The man begged and you rolled your eyes, releasing the boy and letting him scuttle off.  
“What you done to get a Blinder ‘ere?” You asked the man who was stood nervously between the two of you.  
“You know who I am?” Tommy asked as he watched you carefully.  
“Yeah, you the man what done in Billy Kimber, get on Sabini and Mr Solomons nerves as well.” You said as you crossed your arms.

“(Y/N) this man is your father.” You turned to face the man who was clearly in charge and laughed.  
“Yeah right.” You turned to head back upstairs but Tommy cleared his throat.  
“I’ll be taking you back to Birmingham with me.” Tommy explained quickly with a firm look.  
“Fine but I ain’t gonna be nice about it.” You huffed.

************************************************************************

“That girl is impossible.” Poll snapped as she set down an expensive vase she’d found you attempting to sell off to someone who’d come to see you from London.  
“She’s not that bad.” Tommy muttered. They both sighed when Finn began bellowing and your voice quickly followed.  
“She’s worse than you and Arthur were.” Poll sighed as they hurried to stop the two of you from arguing.


	28. Chapter 28

Tommy normally opened the box when he was nervous. The box of long letters on delicate paper that had a faint smell of lavender. They comforted him, despite being crinkled and folded as many times as he could to fit in the now cramped box, they’d been a source of hope and distraction through the war.

But now he was faced with the prospect of meeting you, the girl who dotted her I’s with tiny circles and looped her Y’s, the girl who patiently sent letter after letter even when he couldn’t write back for months at a time.  
Of all the things to make him nervous it was this, he knew you well enough from your letters, even keeping a folded picture of you in his pocket watch as if you’d been close before he left. He’d thought it would make him happy to know that as he sat staring at the box you were preparing yourself to take the train to Birmingham. 

“I don’t see what you’re getting so worked up about.” Poll huffed as Tommy finally set the box down and left his room.  
“If I knew myself I’d do something to calm my nerves.” Tommy sighed and looked over at her.  
“You’d better keep a close eye on her, these country girls never stray too far from their towns.” Polly reminded Tommy and he sighed again.  
“I know, John and Arthur should be in the offices’ while I’m with her.” Tommy mumbled.

“Does she know how to get here?” Polly smiled when Tommy chuckled.  
“Yes she’s gettin’ the train up to Worcester and then on up to Birmingham.” He smiled as he recalled the long rambling letter you’d written about the train station foreman who was desperately trying to convince you that travelling to Birmingham was not something a nice young lady should do.  
“Well at least she has a head on her shoulders.” Polly let out a cloud of smoke from the cigarette in her hands and Tommy chuckled.

“Well according to her there’s only two kinds of girls that come out of her town, ones looking for rich husbands and ones that work hard.” He glanced at the clock and headed very to the door, grabbing his jacket as he went.  
“Which ones she?” Poll asked before he could leave.  
“I’ll let you know when I find out.” He muttered.


	29. Chapter 29

Kill Thomas Shelby, didn’t seem like such a hard job when you accepted it. But the man was always one step ahead and you knew you’d have to do something drastic to get the job done. Strolling through the offices you sighted all the exits, which workers would cause you trouble and which Shelby family members were in the building.

When you quietly entered his office you hadn’t expected him to be there, thinking you’d have time to prepare, you became flustered and had to take a second to steel your nerve. He turned to look at you, eyes falling on the gun in your hand, both knowing you were equally good at your games.  
He could talk you out of it of her tried, but you’d probably find a way around what he was saying, like a verbal dance where one would end up dead if they miss stepped.  
“I’ve been wondering’ when you’d come and find me.” Tommy muttered. 

“Heard weeks ago that they’d hired you.”  
“You’re a hard man to pin down.” You muttered.  
“Not when I want to be pinned down.” He said back with a blank face and you weren’t sure if he was joking or not. “When I heard you were coming for me I looked into you.”  
“You won’t find nothing.” You said quickly.

“Not from the men who hire you no, but factory women know everything that goes on around here.” He smiled and your eyes widened almost giving away your nervous disposition.  
“Don’t see what they’d know about me.” You waited for him to answer, holding of simply shooting him in case he really did know something and you needed to sort it out.

“You were born on the outskirts of Brum, your mother died when you were young, two brothers who never made it back from the war and your father… died from his wounds shortly after returning.” He watched as you swallowed and shifted from one foot to the other. “You joined Billy Kimber a few months later and he discovered your uncanny knack of men he wanted dead without leaving any suspicions, shot and killed like a man but all night he’s been seen with a woman, no copper would think anything off it.”

“You don’t even know if it’s true.” You sighed and turned to leave deciding to find another time to deal with him.  
“(Y/N) I’ll give you three choices.” Tommy said suddenly, making you stop at the use of your name that you’d not told anyone for years.  
“Oh and what would they be?” You sighed and turned around.

“Work for me and you can return to your home without a word to anyone as to how we had this discussion, kill me and attempt to escape Birmingham without my brothers hunt you down...” He stopped and placed his own gun on the table letting you know what the third option was.  
“Why would I work for you?” You snapped.  
“Because despite being good at your job you want to return home, I’ve had men looking into your accounts, six deposits on six different flats.” He smirked knowing he’d got you. “I’ll give you a few days to think about your decision.”


	30. Chapter 30

Tommy chuckled as he watched you inspect his newest horse. He didn’t complain about the enormous amount of time you spent with his horses, you spent so long fussing over them that they looked cleaner then when he bought them.

“You know you can ride ‘I’m if you want.” Tommy muttered as he flicked his cigarette but out of the stable.  
“Oh it’s fine!” You squeaked nervously.  
“Do you not know how to ride?” He asked with a slight chuckle.  
“Well… I… “You stuttered.

“Come ‘ere.” Tommy gripped you around the waist and hoisted you up to sit on the horse.  
He tried not to laugh as you lent forward and held onto the reins tightly, squeaking every time the horse took a step. Eventually he had you walking around Charlie Strong’s yard, slowly pulling your feet into the stirrups and letting you hold onto his shoulder with one hand while your hands clutched the saddle until your knuckles were white.  
“Tommy let me down!” you complained as the horse took another step and your body swayed at a height that seemed too dangerous.  
“You’re alright (Y/N).” Tommy muttered as he stopped the horse and looked up at you.

“I’m going to fall off.” You mumbled.  
“I won’t let you… you wanna get down now?” He asked and you nodded.  
He slowly guided the horse back to the stables and lifted you off. Your feet hit the ground and you were a little relieved to stand. Tommy watched you in amusement as you stroked over the horse with one of Curly’s brushes, ducking out of the room when Finn called to him.

“(Y/N), come on I’ve gotta o back to the Garrison.” Tommy called out and had to almost pull you away from the animal.  
“Can I try and ride him again?” You chirped as you hurried to keep up with his long strides.  
“We’re sellin’ him at the weekend so you can have a go before he’s sent off.” Tommy promised. “I’ll spend a bit longer teaching you how to stay on him.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Well hello beautiful.” John chuckled as he watched you hurry through the Garrison.

“Hello John boy.” You chuckled.  
He ducked his head and lent on the bar next to you, laughing and muttering to you, neither of you noticing Tommy’s watchful gaze that was fixated on the exchange. Eventually Arthur hurried over to stop John from lifting you over his shoulder and taking you home.  
“See you later (Y/N).” Arthur said as he led John out of the pub.

When you finally headed over to Tommy he sighed and looked up at you. Rolling his cigarette between his fingers as you stood next to him, eyeing him up when you realized he was clenching his jaw as if he was angry.  
“Where you having fun with my brother (Y/N)?” Tommy huffed and you rolled your eyes.  
“Yes I was actually.” You sighed and sat down opposite him.

Your answer sparked an argument that lasted the entire walk home, through dinner and into the evening. Eventually Tommy slammed his whisky glass down and backed you against the wall, hands fisting your hair and dress as he kissed you.  
Clothes were torn off and abandoned on the floor, leading to him lifting you up into his arms and carrying you to your bed, dropping you down on it before roughly attacking your body with kisses. His hands tugged your legs around his waist and slowly ground his hips against you.

“I don’t appreciate being ignored for my brother.” Tommy grumbled as he thrusted into you and your whole body arched into him.  
Tommy was usually soft and careful with you however tonight he was too furious to keep control of himself. The rest of the night the two of you took your frustrations out on each other, taking turns to dominate each other as hand rediscovered the others body.


	32. Chapter 32

Tommy marched home, furious at what had happened at the races. As soon as he got home the sight of you sleeping in front of the fire had a calming effect. He gently stroked your cheek, kissing your temple as he pulled a thick blanket over you and slowly headed to the bedroom.

“Tommy?” You asked quietly.  
“(Y/N) … I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tommy mumbled as he let his eyes fall shut while you wrapped your arms around his waist.  
Your contented smile slid off your face when you saw his injuries, he let you gently trail your fingers over them and press gentle kisses to his lips. The tenderness quickly had Tommy responding to your kisses roughly, his hands tangling in your hair and backing you towards the bed.

He hesitated as your knees hit the bed and realised what he’d been doing, as much as he wanted you he didn’t want you to feel like he’d pressured you. A small gasp left him as you gripped the front of his jacket and pulled him forward, your legs parting to give him enough space to stoop over you and return to the desperate kissing.  
“Tommy!” You whimpered as he trailed down to your jawline and neck.  
It didn’t take long for his well worked hand to unlace your night dress’s silky ribbons and pull it apart at the front. The sight of you naked and willing in front of him had Tommy snapping and his mouth began kissing down your body ravenously as he made sure to kiss every part of you he could get to.

He watched as you stripped him down, chuckling as you slapped his hands away and unbutton his trousers for him. He couldn’t help the smug smile on his face when you gawked at him once you’d pulled off his clothes.  
“Nervous?” Tommy hummed as you trailed a finger over him in awe.

“No…” Your tone wasn’t at all convincing and Tommy again tried to pull away in case you didn’t really want him.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss you, his hands caressing your soft skin which felt silky under his roughed touch. He gently lined himself with your entrance and your whole body tensed, a loud moan falling from you as your eyes rolled despite the twinge of pain.

Tommy smiled and kissed your stomach before leaning over the end of the bed until his hands were either side of your face, his hips moving slowly until you made an indignant squeak, your own hips moving against him and encouraging him to move a little faster.  
The two of managed to find a rhythm and soon your bodies were moving together, the small gasps of pleasure you made egging Tommy on as he brought you to the edge.  
“Tommy… I…” You whimpered as the sensation between your legs began to build.

“I know sweetheart, relax.” Tommy hummed as he left sloppy kisses on your neck.  
A few flicks of his hips had you clenching around him and a flood of pleasure had your body arching and moving off the mattress. Tommy continued to thrust until you came down, his own release not far behind yours.  
“I love you.” He muttered with his forehead resting against yours and a hand stroking through your hair.


	33. Chapter 33

Tommy sighed and headed into the lounge where he found you stoking one of the huge fires. You smiled kindly as he slumped onto the sofa and stared off into space, the forlorn look not too far off from Charles when he was tired but refused to sleep.  
“You alright Mr Shelby?” You question and he chuckled.  
“Mr Shelby, I see right through that…” Tommy chuckled.  
“He has a sense of humour and here I was thinking it’d gotten lost.” You said slyly as his eyes followed your round the room.

“Well every time I think of you threatening to kick Freddie Thorne between the legs I can’t help but laugh.” Tommy smiled and shook his head, letting you lean on the back of the sofa and massage the tension from his neck.  
“He did deserve it though, arrogant ass… shame about him though.” You sigh.  
“You better speak as well of me when I go.” Tommy said through a yawn.

“Death himself couldn’t stop you Tommy.” You laughed, glancing down to see he’d slowly fallen asleep. “Well, perhaps the Sandman can.”  
You smiled and shook your head at your friend and fetch one of the blankets that was thrown over the back of a near armchair, tucking Tommy up and leaving him to sleep in front of the warm fire.


	34. Chapter 34

There was no doubt in your mind that Tommy was furious. He’d told you not to follow him, to stay safe and indoors but there you were in the doorway, thinking you’d remained hidden away. Once Tommy sent away the men he’d been dealing with he sighed and lit a cigarette.  
“Are you going to come out or shall we pretend that I don’t know you’re there?” Tommy muttered.

He watched as you reluctantly approached him and sighed, this wasn’t the first time you’d done this. He kept trying to find new ways to encourage you to stay out of harm’s way but you were stubborner than he was.  
“You need to stop this (Y/N), if one of them men had seen you…” Tommy trailed off dropping the had he’d jerked through the air.  
“I’m not some little delicate thing I want to help!” You insisted.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face as he listened to you talking. After a few minutes of talking he realised that ultimately all you wanted was to be in charge of something in your life, to for once, be the one calling the shots. He slowly walked towards you, waiting for you to notice the curious look in his eyes.  
“What can I do to make it better?” He asked as his hands found your hips, pulling you into him.

“T… take your jacket off.” You demanded nervously.  
He eyed you for a moment before nodding and ripping his jacket off, waiting for you to tell him what to do next. His breath became quick as your hands went to fumble with his trousers and you pushed him down onto the single chair that occupied the room once they’d fallen down.

You slid your underwear off and climbed into Tommy’s lap, moving his hands from your waist to his side and positioned yourself so you could sink down onto him. He let out a soft sigh before fixing his blue eyes on you and gripped the legs of the chair as you rode him.  
“No touching.” You told Tommy.  
“Whatever you say (Y/N) you’re in charge.” He hummed to satisfied with the tight grip on his shoulders which you used to move yourself.

You continued to rise up and down, the tips of your toes pressing against the floor, giving you more push which had Tommy groaning. When your pace slowed and you began to clench around him he tried to grip your hips to keep you moving but you stubbornly pushed them to his side and determinedly bounced up and down until your body clenched and shuddered.  
He let you flop against him without moving, waiting for you to say he could carry you home or at least touch you again.


	35. Chapter 35

“You’re late.” One of the maids hissed as you hurried into Charles’ nursery, tying your apron strings as you flattened your skirt and checked your hair was still in its bun.  
“I know I’m sorry.” You sighed, taking Charles from her.  
“He almost caught me in here, you can’t keep being late… if you need to stay at the estate just ask Mr Shelby.” She schooled as she set about cleaning up the room before fixing you with a stern look and hurrying from the room.

“(Y/N) late!” Charles giggled and you couldn’t help but smile at the boy.  
“I know… How about we go play near the pond, we can look at the ducks.” You said quickly distracting him.

**********************************************************

“Mr Shelby?” You asked quietly as you knocked on Tommy’s open door.  
“What is it (Y/N)?” He sighed.  
“Charlie… Charles is down for the night.” You hesitated, toying with the idea of staying in the huge house with the other maids.  
“I’ll need you to stay in case he wakes in the night.” Tommy sighed with an exhausted look on his face.

“Actually I was going to ask if I could move into the maid’s quarters.” You mumbled quickly as he glanced at you.  
“No, take the room next to Charlie’s that way you’re near him.” Tommy nodded to dismiss you and you followed one of the maids to your new room.

********************************************* 

You’d begun to fit in quiet well among the Shelby household, at first Poll had objected to your inexperience but quickly changed her tune when you began asking for her advice on everything.  
You’d laugh and chat with the other maids, all of them stopping to greet Charles who chattered nonsense to them and make them swoon. No one in the house was really sure how Tommy’s habit of checking you were settled in for the night started, you still insisted that the poor man needed someone to say goodnight to in place of Grace.

He’d knock on the door and let himself in, lighting your fire as you settled into bed before he’d leave and wish you a goodnight on the way out. Occasionally you’d be so tired that you’d slip up and whisper ‘goodnight Tommy’ back to him, some maids swear that he smiles when you say it.

****************************************************************************** 

You chewed your lip nervously when you saw Charles’ empty bed. Quickly you hurried to your room to find it empty, all of Charlie’s hiding spot held no tiny Shelby, your main concern was someone had broken in during the night and stolen the child.  
On your way to see if one of the other maids had taken Charlie to have breakfast you heard a happy giggle. You quietly tiptoed over to Tommy’s room knowing the child often slipped into the room if the door was open.

“Charlie?” You asked nervously, hearing another round of giggling you pushed the door open enough to slip in only to find Charlie giggling as Tommy held him in the air. “Oh… I’m sorry Mr Shelby.”  
“It’s fine Sweetheart, Charlie we scared (Y/N).” He chuckled when you blushed and Charlie pointed at you.  
“(Y/N)!” He giggled.  
“I’ll fetch breakfast for you both.” You say quickly, hoping to dismiss yourself from the shirtless Blinders room.

“Oh no, we Shelby boys are gentlemen right Charlie?” Tommy said as he got up. “I’ll fetch breakfast and Charlie can keep you company.”  
You were stunned into silence when Tommy moved you to take his spot in his bed, kissing your temple before grabbing a shirt and heading out the door. The surprise of Tommy’s actions stayed with you until Charlie demanded that you lavish attention on him.


	36. Chapter 36

“Now if he asks anything of you it’s best just to go along with it when he’s in a mood.” Polly continued her long list of things you should do for Tommy and Charles as she packs a bag for the child. “If he throws a fit you’ll be stichin’ him up.”  
Tommy had asked you to accompany him to a visit with the Lee’s. While you expected everyone to help pack and prepare you for looking after Charles without the support of the other maids you hadn’t for a second thought the entire morning would be used to teach you how to take care of Tommy.

It had started the night before when Tommy roused you by noisily knocking on your door and telling you to be ready to leave tomorrow at around eleven, the thought of a lie in was delightful, but the lie in never came.  
At dawn you were pulled from your bed by Esme, schooling you on how to talk to the Lees’, what would offend them and what wouldn’t, John caught her and decided that he should teach you how to shoot a gun. The noise woke Arthur and Finn who decided to show you some ‘fighting’ techniques, most of the involved pulling something over your attacker’s eyes.

When they finally let you go back inside you’d slumped on the bed intending to get back to sleep, which is when Polly burst in and began packing things for you, repacking things you’d already packed and giving you long lectures on how to cope with Tommy.

******************************************************** 

For all of their efforts the Shelbys’ had missed out one lesson. How to start a fire without any matches. Charles sat giggling as he watched you from the caravan Tommy had left you both in. Not only was it hard enough for just you and Charles to fit in without bumping into something you had to cook for three and make room for Tommy.  
“Here.” Tommy chuckled as he approached the caravan to see Charles munching on raisins while you attempted to light the tiny oven.  
“Thank you.” You mumbled taking the matches he was holding out.

He perched himself near the door and watched you start the fire, talking quietly to Charles who shuffled across the floor and hand him some of his snack. A man began to approach and Tommy stood, glancing at you before hurrying over to him and pulling him off, returning a few minutes later and gratefully accepting the food you’d proudly made.  
After you’d eaten, Tommy took the two of you with him for a walk through a wooded area, stopping to take your arm and help you over trees or to help you lift Charles out of whatever he’d gotten himself into.

“We’ll leave you to get dressed.” Tommy muttered when you’d returned and gotten Charles ready for bed.  
He took Charles outside as you got yourself ready and the sound of giggling and laughing rumbled into the caravan. After a few minutes a gentle knock rapped on the door and when you opened it a sleepy Charles held up his arms, demanding to be scooped into your arms and taken to bed with you.  
Despite your offers Tommy told you he’d take the floor while you and Charles slept in the bed. He woke at the faint sound of you shivering and sat up, the weak light of the tiny stove that had been opened to keep the three of you warm revealed that you’d allowed Charles to snuggle down with most of your blankets.

“(Y/N)?” He asked softly, smiling to himself when you hummed quietly.  
A heavy weight settled over you and when you looked up you found Tommy bundling the two of you up before lifting you slightly so he could get in with you, his arm slipping under you as he settled down.  
“Couldn’t have you two freezing, Poll’d kill me.” He mumbled as your head fell to his shoulder. while Charles snuffled and wormed his way between you. “Goodnight (Y/N).”

You tried to mumble back but it came out as a sleepy moan, the gentle pull of his fingers through your hair and the heavy warmth of the blankets soon had you slipping into a comfortable sleep, curled against him with Charles carefully cradled between you.


	37. Chapter 37

No one could deny the Shelby’s were a handsome bunch. But it was one specific Blinder that had you a daydreaming mess, Thomas, the tall blue eyed man who’d spoken to you once to hire you as a cleaner for the Shelby family.  
You ended up cleaning mostly for Arthur, Tommy and Finn but you didn’t mind too much. Arthur and Finn were always very sweet, attempting to tidy up the mess as you were trying to clean up, hoping to ‘not be a bother’ which mostly ended up with you shooing them out of the apartment.

Normally Tommy would be far too busy to actually be in his home while you cleaned it which was why your eyes widened when he hurried into the apartment, respectfully pulling of his hat when he saw you gawking at him and hurried into the back rooms that you were never allowed in.

*********************************************************************************

You were excitedly telling your best friend that you’d seen Tommy, unaware that three Shelby’s were walking behind you listening to the whole conversation.  
“Well I still think Freddie Thorne’s better looking.” Your friend hummed.

You crinkled your nose and shook your head as you continued walking, glancing through the Garrison’s open doors, hoping to catch a glimpse of your favoured Shelby. Disappointed due to the lack of him, your friend led you away teasing you and giggling.

************************************************************

The next evening your friend dragged you to the Garrison, determined to ‘bump’ into Freddie who happily flirted with her, making her laugh. You were sat alone when the Shelby’s came in, heading over to have a few words with Freddie.  
“Alright (Y/N).” John said when you didn’t greet him, following your gaze to where Tommy was stood alone at the bar. “(Y/N)?”  
“To busy starin’ at Tommy.” Arthur chuckled making you blush.

“What no I wasn’t!” You glared at the oldest Shelby who shook his head as he laughed.  
“Sure, tellin’ me you don’t smile to yourself when you see ‘im.” He said back.  
“Shut up Arthur.” You said with a faint smile.


	38. Chapter 38

“He’s back.” You friend said as she knocked on your office door.  
“Who?” You sighed as you looked away from the mound of paper work.  
“That nice looking Brummie.” She sighed as she stared off into nothing and started daydreaming.

With a shake of you head you pushed past her to find said Brummie, helping your workers and giving them advice how to improve their effectivity. He glanced toward your office and saw you glaring at him with crossed arms and swallowed, seeing that he’d overstepped and quickly removed himself from the floor of your factory.  
“Can I help you Mr Shelby?” You asked a little irritated that he was here for the third time that week.

“No.” When he didn’t offer any more you rolled your eyes and opened your office door offering him a seat as you fetched him a drink.  
“Then why are you here again, your shipment doesn’t leave till the end of the week.” You mumbled.  
When you looked up your eyes met his cold blue ones, a spark of curiosity seemed to light them up as if your cold shoulder was amusing him. He wasn’t sure why he came, he told himself it was professional curiosity, but the reality was he couldn’t get his mind of you.

Only Poll had ever been so abrasive towards him, even Esme had some amount of submission, when it came to Tommy and finding a woman so level headed it had knocked his confidence somewhat and he’d hopped with his regular extra visits to have you unnerved.  
“Your business is new, I’d rather not waste time if you’re not runnin’ things right.” Tommy muttered when he realized you were still waiting for an answer. He lent forward and offered you a cigarette which you declined and sunk further into your seat.

“Are you say because I’m a woman I’m running it wrong.” You huffed and Tommy glanced up from the match he’d struck, his expression alone making it clear that wasn’t what he’d meant.  
“No sweetheart, just that you’re knew tor running a business and there are little things that save you money or make you more… figured you’d want my help with them so I was just offering.” He swallowed when you eyed him for a minute before reluctantly nodding.

“I… I’m only letting you help because you offered, I could do this myself.” You say hurriedly making Tommy nod his head curtly.  
“Of course, it’s just advice no need to take any heed with it.” Tommy smiled slightly as you swallowed and waited for him to start.

*********************************************************************

Soon it became a habit, Tommy would have some free time or he’d be overcome with the desire to sit and stare at you while you blushed and tried to stay professional under his gaze, he’d head to your factory and long conversations on how to improve this would begin.  
The troubles you’d been having with your competitors quickly vanished and some people would whisper of how the factory was run by a Shelby, others would offer the idea that you were ‘Tommy’s’ but you payed no mind. You quickly expanded out over most of the Midlands and managed to claim some docks near the river towns.

“Alright boys.” Tommy muttered as he tucked his hat in his pocket and greeted the workers that were ploughing through paper work.  
“Oh, Mr Shelby (Y/N) isn’t here.” One of the men said quickly. “She’s down Ross-on-Wye getting a new shipping yard and some more boats.”  
“Will she be long?” Tommy sighed wondering if his support had been the thing to convince you to make such a big move without his advice or thoughts.  
“Shouldn’t be long now sir.” Tommy nodded and thanked the man, heading into your office to wait.

You arrived an hour later, heading to your office as you yelled a people to start doing different things, turning as you thanked them to see an amused Blinder sat in your office.

“Mr Shelby!” You yelped.  
“I hear celebrations are in order.” Tommy muttered with a small smile.  
“I think I did pretty well.” You bright smile had him nodding and unable to look away from you as you seemed to radiate happiness.  
“Well then I guess we should have a drink.” Tommy muttered offering to pay, although his tone told you it wasn’t just a drink you’d be sharing.


	39. Chapter 39

Tommy kissed your forehead and pulled the blankets around you, taking a moment to enjoy your hand playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. He hated leaving you this early in the morning but he didn’t want to chance anyone finding you.  
He shrugged on his jacket, sparing a second for one last kiss before hurrying to the bookies. He didn’t notice the officer that had ducked out of sight as he locked your door and tucked the key into his jacket pocket.

He sighed at the thought of not seeing you for another fourteen hours and flicked the butt of his cigarette into the gutter as he hurried into the apartment.

****************************************************************************** 

You smiled to yourself as you hurried home, it was getting dark and in a matter of minutes Tommy would be on your doorstep, engulfing you in a tight hug as soon as you swung the door open. Sure enough not long after you’d settled in a knock on the door sounded through your small flat.  
“Tommy!” You said happily, the smile on your face sliding away when you saw several men who were clearly not Tommy or any of his Blinders.

You screamed as you slammed the door shut, trying to keep it closed, hoping someone would notice you needed help. Deciding you needed to get out you hurriedly ran up the flight of stairs, locking your second door and climbing out of the window like the times you’d stayed with Ada.

*************************************************************************** 

“Campbell.” Tommy snapped despite being in a hospital bed.  
“I’d rethink my offer if I were you.” Campbell said calmly.  
“And why would I do that?” Tommy practically spat.  
“Because Ada isn’t the only one we can get to.” Campbell smiled when a flicker of doubt ran through Tommy’s eyes. “I imagine (Y/N) was a little surprised when you weren’t the one at her door.”

“She’s nothing to do with me.” Tommy said quickly, not knowing if Campbell had taken you captive or if he was just toying with the Blinder.  
“No?” Campbell asked with a sneer. “You won’t mind if I keep an eye on her then?”  
Tommy swallowed and watched the Officer leave, pulling himself up and out of bed, despite the insistence to stay still and lay down from the nurses.

************************************************************* 

Tommy almost broke down when he saw what Campbell had done to your home, furniture was over turned and broken, clothes torn and lay among the leaking pipes that flooded your room.  
He picked up a shattered picture frame and dropped it back down when he saw it was ruined. He forced himself to focus on where you’d go and how he could fix the problems in front of him, not daring to think where you could be in hopes of keeping himself together.  
“Tommy?” You whispered.

He turned to see you stood with John and Arthur, absolute fear still clinging to your beautiful features, cracking what hard exterior Tommy had left. He lifted you into his arms, no longer caring about keeping you a secret as he clenched your dress in his hands as you sobbed into his shoulder.  
“Shh, it’s alrigh’ sweetheart.” Tommy whispered into your hair as you clung to him, ignoring the pain so he could make sure you were ok.

“Tommy, what’d do to you?” You asked quickly as yours tears silently dribbled down your cheeks.  
“It doesn’t matter, what’d they do to you?” He asked quickly.  
“Nothin’ girl climbed out the window and into Ada’s old room, scared the hell out’a Finn.” Arthur chuckled.  
“Chucked a few roof tiles at the coppers to.” John added making Tommy chuckle.  
“That’s my girl.” He kissed you and let you link your fingers together as he leads you to the Shelby’s flat.


	40. Chapter 40

“(Y/N)!” Tommy’s infuriated cry filled the smoky morning air. He knew he had no business in finding out where you’d been or why you no longer wanted to talk to him.  
He wasn’t used to being the one who was asked evasive questions and given cold stares, perhaps he should have kept his promise and written to you during the war, although you were probably angrier with him for not telling you he was back and simply bumping into you at the Garrison on one of the Shelby’s drunken nights.  
“(Y/N) I’m not gonna keep followin’ you like this.” Tommy warned but you ignored him and continued to walk towards your home, one street over from the Shelby’s.

By the time you’d unlocked the door and turned to slam it in his face, Tommy’s hand slapped flat against the thin wood. You had no choice but the let the furious Shelby inside, despite having no intention of letting your best friend why you now seemed to despise him.  
“Is that it then, you’re not going to say anything after all this time?” He snapped as he took up a seat on your small sofa and took out a cigarette.

“I’m not talking to you,” He chuckled at your attempt to sound firm and fixed his icy blue eyes on you.  
“Well then I’ll just have to figure out what’s got the Princess of Small Heath so upset.” He huffed and stood from his seat, rounding the small sofa until he had you trapped in a corner. “Now it can’t be me because we’ve been friends since we could walk, it can’t be the races ‘cause I’d give ‘em a Shelby smile while you picked their pockets.”

“Why does it even matter so much to you?” You hissed as he looked you up and down.  
A single tear dribbled down your cheek but before he could swipe it away your hand flashed across his cheek with a resounding slap that seemed to echo around the sparsely furnished room. His jaw clenched as he swallowed and sighed, turning and leaving the apartment, knowing he could find his answers elsewhere until you were willing to talk to him.

******************************************** 

“Tommy, look at you, must be good being king again.” Freddie chuckled when he came across the brooding Shelby.  
“What do you want Freddie?” Tommy sighed.  
“Nothin’, just curious… my sister says (Y/N)’s not talking to you.” He lent on the bar when Tommy glanced at him and glared, knowing he was irritating the Blinder. “Such a shame really, two of you were well I’d say thick as thieves but then again...”

“You know nothing about her Freddie.” Tommy hissed, reminding Freddie of the meticulous ways Tommy had kept the two of them apart.  
“I know you haven’t spoken to her since before we left for the war.” Freddie smirked when he saw you hesitantly enter the Garrison and freeze when you saw Tommy at the bar. “Must hurt a girl’s feelings, thinking that you’re going to marry a fine Shelby man but he won’t even allow her to see him off.” 

Tommy went to grip Freddie by the front of his shirt but when he turned he caught a glimpse of you eyeing him nervously and stopped with a simple glare at Freddie. Tommy’s jaw clenched when Freddie went over to you and you began talking.  
Freddie barely knew you and yet there you were chatting away about the nonsense that you should be filling Tommy’s head with, your hand should be resting on his forearm and you should be fixing him with that smile that could knock the wind out of a man.

His mind whirred with things he wanted the two of you to do together, the many hours he’d sat whishing he’d admitted how he felt before the war so the two of you could have one last moment together, how at every wrong turn he’d told himself not telling you how he felt was his biggest regret.  
It wasn’t until your soft hands intertwined with his that he realized he’d crossed the pub and was kissing you so intently that you moaned and Freddie coughed as he walked away. He swallowed nervously when you pulled away but you didn’t flee from him, your hands found the lapels of his jacket as you looked up at him with wide eyes.

“It matters to me because I’m in love with you.” He mumbled as he dipped down to kiss you again.  
“I thought you weren’t coming back.” You whispered against him.  
“When have I ever left you and never come back?” Tommy hummed, making you smile.


	41. Chapter 41

Tommy grinned as Harry set the champagne that had been set aside ready to wet the baby’s head. The Shelby boys drank and cheered, each one congratulating Tommy and waiting for Esme to come and fetch him.  
Tommy became impatient, setting his drink down and lighting a cigarette, he wanted to go and check if you were fine. He left his drunken brothers and headed to your apartment, letting himself in despite being shooed into the kitchen, as he listened to everything going on in the next room.

“Tommy.” Esme called and beckoned him into the room you were in. He pushed past her and hurried over to you, kneeling next to you as you smiled wearily.  
“Hey sweetheart, I know I’m supposed to still be at the pub but I couldn’t stay away.” He murmured to you as he stroked your cheek.

Once he’d forced his eyes away from you he looked down to your arms, tears welling in his eyes as he locked eyes with the infant in your arms. He stared with a satisfied pride, his thumb skimmed the child’s cheek as he pulled the blanket around the child.  
“He’s healthy.” Poll said from behind him.

“Another Shelby man.” Tommy muttered making you smile at his happy expression. “He’s perfect.”  
Tommy pressed a kiss to your forehead, accepting a seat, as he settled in for the night. He didn’t leave your side, hurrying around the apartment to get you whatever you needed, reminding you every few minutes that he loved you as he either woke you up or stroked your hair till you fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s Last Name: Campbell

With hurried secrecy you placed your father files back where you’d found them, hoping the jostling of the train wouldn’t wake him. You’d never admit it to him or anyone else your father knew but you’d developed quite a fascination with Thomas Shelby, the newest of your father’s suspects.

Unlike the others he seemed overly clever and was deviously handsome judging by his picture. The thought of setting eyes on the real man himself had you smiling to yourself while your head wondered, daydreams of blue eyes and rebellious words had you sighing contentedly.  
It was weeks before you had your first look of the man, you’d gasped and watched him a little too closely, he’d noticed you staring and stared right back as he walked past you a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Eventually he found out who you were, approaching you at the Garrison, asking why Campbell’s daughter would be hanging around in his bar. Your eagerness to get to know him amused him.  
He found you at aa dance you were attending, watching you turn away e#ach person who attempted to dance with you, deciding that perhaps he’d ask you. He smiled when you didn’t notice him approaching.

“Miss Campbell would you care to dance?” Tommy asked.   
“I think my father would complain.” You nodded your head towards your father who was stood with his back to you.  
“Well perhaps we’ll dance another time.” With that he kissed your hand and left.

*********************************************************************************** 

You stepped silently past your father’s bedroom, hurrying down the stairs and meeting Tommy in ‘the usual spot’ something that was now a habit for you. He would let himself smile when he saw you, nervously hurrying towards him no matter how many times you snuck out.  
You grinned happily, letting him wrap an arm around you as you threw yours around his neck, his lips gently pressing to yours. Your heart pounded when you were with Tommy, the thrill of being with him often left you light headed, he’d sweep you away in a whirl wind of excitement.

Neither of you minded keeping these moments a secret, the late night adventures. While he knew it was a thrill for you and enjoyed seeing the happy look on his face, he loved the sweet innocence you seemed to have, everything he did caught your attention and you couldn’t help but be thrilled with whatever he showed you.  
It was what Tommy looked forward to at the end of a long day, pushing the need to sleep back for a few hours, just so he could see that smile of yours and hear that laugh.  
“I love you (Y/N).” He whispered to himself as he pressed a kiss into your hair.


	43. Chapter 43

“Where are you going?” Tommy asked, hurrying across the apartment to stop you from leaving.  
“To buy some food, you didn’t let me go yesterday and we need to eat.” You huffed, your hand resting on your swollen belly.  
“I’ll get it what’d you need?” He asked quickly.

“Thomas I’m capable of getting out shopping I’ve been doing it for long enough.” You pouted making him smile.  
“But now your carrying my child and I’d rather you tucked away safely.” Tommy grumbled as you kissed his cheek.  
“Fine I won’t go but on one condition.” You sigh. “You show me how to shoot a gun.”  
“Why would you need a gun when I’m looking after you?” Tommy asked curious to see what your answer would be.

“Because like you said this is your child, I’d like us both to survive a trip to the market.” You hummed.  
“Fine but you’ll stay inside until I’ve taught you how to shoot?” He asked a little desperately.  
“Yes.” You promised as he kissed you and them your swollen belly.  
“Then I’ll be back in an hour with the shopping and a gun.” Tommy muttered.


	44. Chapter 44

It was expected of you to sit at home while the boys were at the races but you’d become so bored that you decided to go to the Garrison, you drank and laughed and teased until you were tired. Your fun came to an abrupt end when you accepted a drink from a man and turned around to see an unimpressed Tommy watching you from across the pub.

His jaw was clenched as you downed your drink and giggled at something the man stood next to you said, an arm slid around your waist and you were forced from your barstool.  
“Come on (Y/N).” Tommy’s voice was flat and cold.  
“Fine, I wasn’t having fun anymore.” You huffed and let him pull you out of the pub.

He led you home, not speaking all the way there, looking at you expectantly when he’d opened the door and pointed for you to head inside. You flounced past him, heading to the kitchen only to be caught around the waist and swung up into Tommy’s arms.  
“I thought I told you to stay home.” Tommy muttered as he kissed your neck.

“I told you I’ll do what I like.” You said with a pout as he gave you a disapproving look.  
“How do I get on with my work if I’m worried that you’re out where it’s unsafe?” He asked as he set you down in the doorway of your room.  
“Who would dare hurt me when I belong to the biggest baddest Shelby.” You say as you tugged at the lapels of his jacket.

“(Y/N), my enemies would jump at the chance to find you unprotected.” Tommy kissed the top of your head and pulled you against him. “I don’t like you being at the Garrison alone.”  
“I wasn’t alone the pub was full.” You muttered making him scoff.  
“Full of drunk men who wanted to out their hands on my girl.” Tommy grunted as his hands trailed down your sides, fisting the bottom of your skirt in his hands as his mouth sought yours hungrily.

His well educated hands made quick work of tugging off your clothes, his first insinct to pull your bare body closer to him, loving the small gasps that were pulled from you as he devoted his attention to you.  
You slowly unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, throwing his shirt coller into the arm chair that was sat next to your fire, his shirt following. His kisses were soft and loving as he caressed your body, laying you down on your shared bed.

He ran his hands up your sides, his nose running up your neck as he placed open mouthed kisses as he made his way up to your mouth. He slowly lifted your legs around his waist as you both continued the deep kiss, his thrusts as equaly gentle as the kisses. The evening was spent in each others loving embrace, Tommy’s slow adoring affection was used as a reminder that you were his, that he loved you.


	45. Chapter 45

Tommy sighed when he headed into the living room, he’d had a long day and was battered and bruised, wanting nothing more than to have a drink and sit in front of the fire as he fell asleep.  
“Tommy?” You asked quietly from the doorway.  
“What’re you dong up (Y/N)?” Tommy asked hoping he could have just a few minutes to himself.  
“I was waiting for you… you’re hurt.” You say as you shuffle across the cold wooden floor to him.

“It’s fine (Y/N), knowing you’re well looked after makes up for it.” Tommy sighed as he ran a hand over your cheek and turned back to the drinks table.  
“I had something important to tell you.” You muttered nervously.  
“What would that be?” Tommy sighed as he took a drink and set his glass down.  
“The doctor came today.” This had Tommy’s full attention and he eyed you carefully. “He found out why I was being sick.”

“Well what was it?” Tommy snapped when you stayed completely silent.  
“I… I’m pregnant.” You mumble to him.  
“You’re what?” Tommy asked with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
“Pregnant.” You muttered even quieter. He moved forward, placing his hand on your stomach, as he smiled at you.

“Well what are you doing stood up?” Tommy said suddenly scooping you up and carrying you through the house to your bedroom.  
“Tommy, I’m fine.” You laughed as he set you down on the edge of your bed.  
“I don’t care I’m going to take care of you.” Tommy said as he gently returned his hand to rest on your stomach. “Wonder how the boys are going to take it.”

**********************************************

“Alright (Y/N).” Arthur said as you walked past him, Finn and John.  
“Yeah, what’re you all doing here so early?” You asked as you yawn and follow them through to Tommy’s office.  
“I asked them to come so we could tell them the news.” Tommy muttered without looking up from his desk.

“Oh yeah what news’ that?” John asked as he lent against the wall.  
“(Y/N)’s pregnant.” Tommy said and the pair of you watched grins spread across his brothers’ faces.  
“No.” Arthur said as he looked at his brothers. “Well congratulations.”  
“All we have to do is explain to Poll why she’s the last person we told.” Tommy muttered and the boys began to chuckle.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite Request: Peaky Blinders imagine of how you would have written the scene with Grace and Tommy when the IRA come to find the location of the guns, and Tommy asks for your help.

Your head snapped up from your daydreaming as Tommy strolled into the Garrison, the man franticly reordering the building with a calculated measure, he only seemed to notice you when he realised you were staring at him curiously.  
“Right (Y/N), I need you to do something for me.” Tommy said as he tugged off his cap and threw it on the bar.  
“Ye.. yes, Mr Shelby.” You stuttered.

“Now you don’t need to look so scared sweetheart but I’ve got some IRA men coming through that door at any minute.” Tommy said quickly as he rounded the bar.  
He quickly explained where he’d be sat and what he wanted you to do. His request for you to point his gun at the men had your heart pounding in your ears, you’d never really done more than hand a gun to someone. Noticing the nervous way, you eyed the gun he told you how to hold the gun, his hands over yours as he guided you on how to stand and hold it.

“Do I have to shoot?” You mumbled quietly.  
“No, at midnight there will be some coppers coming in so just stay still with the gun raised.” Tommy walked you to your hiding spot.  
You listened closely as the men joined Tommy like he said, your hands grew sweaty and you had to close your eyes just to keep your breath even. You heard the words Tommy had told you was your que and your body moved on its own.

With shaking hands, you held the gun up, your body became stiff and your eyes wide with panic, your breath was rapid and you couldn’t hear what was going on around you as the men jumped up and began arguing.  
You didn’t know how long it had actually taken for the coppers to get to the Garrison, later Tommy told you it was minutes, but at the time it felt like hours as your heart pounded so heard you could hear it in your ears.  
“Well that went well.” Tommy muttered as he calmed down, locking the doors and turning to find you still frozen in place looking like a scared rabbit.

His words fell on deaf ears as he wearily approached you, carefully sliding his finger on the trigger under yours as he tried to pry the gun from your grip.  
“Come on sweetheart, come back to me… there we go, it’s over now.” Tommy mutters until you release the gun.  
“I’m sorry Tommy.” You gasped with a tinge of red kissing your cheeks.  
“What for, you’re the only person who hasn’t let me down tonight.” Tommy said as he rummaged through his pocket for his cigarette tin.


	47. Chapter 47

News travels fast, words that the women of Birmingham proved very true to Tommy. He’d told you that the Shelby’s were going legal and all he’d need is a license on the race tracks, he’d foolishly thought he could leave his explanation at that, that you’d never find out just how he was going to have to obtain what he wanted.  
He swallowed when he stopped outside the small apartment you shared, he’d already had an earful of Poll, you’d turned to her as a means to talk out your thoughts and for guidance as to how you should deal with him.

It wasn’t the hours of screaming and yelling that he thought would be inevitable that stopped him from entering your home. Polly had struck home when she reminded him that he could only expect you to put up with so much and that every bad decision he made put you in danger to.  
You’d probably move in with Poll until you found your way in the world and then it would be too late, before the war you would have depended on him but now there was no need for you to do so. He swallowed as the thought of you with another man, a better man filled his head and he finally made his way into your home.

The thought of saying anything to Tommy about the current situation vanished when you saw the state he was in. You gripped him by his jacket lapels and pulled him to the kitchen where you roughly sat him down, he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw when he realised you weren’t going to talk to him.  
“(Y/N) … we needed to make a move.” Tommy started to explain as you set the kettle on the cooker and waited for it to warm up as you retrieved a bowel and cloth so you could clean him up.

He watched you move around the kitchen and let you stand between his legs as you dipped the cloth in the bowl of steaming water. His heart began to pound in his chest as you cleaning him up so gently, he wasn’t in control, you were always open with him about how you were feeling and now he had no idea.  
Your fingers ran through his hair and down his neck as you tilted his head up and pressed softly on his split lip. The Blinders mind was whirring, what did he have that you wanted, how could he convince you to stay with him, would you even hear him out if he told you what was going on?  
“It’s not as easy as just going legal.” Tommy muttered when you stepped away from him. “It’s going to take time.”

This is the same thing that Poll had said, you understood but it still hurt that he hadn’t told you what was really going, you’d thought he trusted you with his own life but now it felt like he had never trusted you at all.  
Before he could see the tears prick your eyes you slammed the now empty bowl down, heading over to the door where you grabbed your over coat. He was up and across the room before you could reach the door, pushing you away from it as you angrily pounded against his chest, still refusing to say a word.

“I might have fucked up but I’m not a fool (Y/N), I get that I’ve messed up but I’m not going to let you out alone after midnight.” Tommy said forcefully.  
You wanted to slap him and tell him he was wrong, that you could look after yourself out there. But Thomas’ hand on your waist was a reminder that he was only trying to protect you, like he always did in his own long plotted ways.  
That was when you took your first long look at Tommy. His cheek bones and jaw were both dusted with large purpling bruises, his split lip was slowly swelling but when you met his gaze you found something worse than the bruises and cuts that you’d cleaned up, fear.

His forehead rested on yours as you slid a hand to the back of his neck and watched the rare swirl of emotion run through Tommy’s eyes. His grip on you loosened when he realised you were no longer planning to run off but he didn’t let go or move away from you.  
“I need you to give me time, I thought it would be easier and that it would be done by now.” Tommy admitted “Please don’t leave me (Y/N).”  
“You’ve had time Tommy, every time you promised it was the last time and I finally believed you.” You muttered making him swallow nervously.  
“But this time…” His desperate tone did nothing to persuade you that he would keep his word.

“This time you mean it, you’re tired of staying up and worrying about us, your family, our future so you’ve decided to find a way that will keep us all safe.” You finished for him.  
He watched you head over to the spare room, never had your arguments ever gotten so bad that you slept in a separate bed, but there was nothing he could do to persuade you he meant what he said.

“Will you be here when I get back from the bookies?” Thomas asked quietly, his voice timid and fearful.  
“I’m sorry Thomas.” The use of his full name had tears almost flowing from his eyes. “I don’t know this time.”  
He watched as you shut the door and stood there alone as the kitchen fire slowly died out, heading to the liquor cabinet knowing he’d get no sleep with the fear of you leaving hanging over him.


	48. Chapter 48

Tommy knew it was falling apart. He slept alone, your side of the bed cold and unforgiving, leaving him wishing for the days of unyielded violence when you wouldn’t dare ask how the blood on his collar got there.  
He felt like the world had turned against him, every problem that rose forced his hand, pushing you further from him. The day you left he swore he’d get you back, it still hurt every time he walked into the Garrison. The replay of your last fight and the sight of you storming out of the bar playing through his head as if his own mind wanted him to descend into madness.

When he got home, unlike the times before you weren’t silently reading, the fire roaring in front of you. It took him weeks of looking for you, threatening and buying his way to your location, which was when he found you at Harry’s.  
He knew you were close with the bartender and whenever Tommy asked he was filled in with how you were doing. His heart broke when Harry told him that you would stay in bed all day and cry yourself to sleep at night.

People around him would say it was for the best, that you couldn’t handle the violence and the criminal side of Tommy’s business. But he knew better, you’d been with him before the war when he was just a thug robbing people as they passed him in the streets, you saw him off and greeted him when he went off to war.  
All of this was down to the fact that he’d made promises to you he couldn’t keep and when all the issues he’d been faced with made him crumble, you’d received the brunt of the Blinder’s anger. 

The first time the two of you spoke was when he saw you speaking with Officer Campbell, the thought that you’d betray him plagued his thoughts so he stumbled into the Garrison during the hours Arthur and Harry had told him not to.  
“Tommy.” You whispered, the dishevelled visage of your lover drawing you close enough to guide him to a near chair.  
“(Y/N) I want you to be honest with me.” He paused and fixed his icy gaze on you. “Have you spoken with Office Campbell?”

“Yes.” You mumbled.  
“Are you willing to tell me why or have we fallen too far for that?” Tommy asked as his jaw clenched.  
“He wanted to know why I was staying at the Garrison.” You said quietly swallowing when something dark flickered through Tommy’s eyes.  
“That’s all?” Tommy asked, his voice low and near threatening.

“He knew I was lying, someone told him why I wasn’t staying with you any more… he wanted me to help lure you into a trap.” Your eyes fell to your hands that were twisting into your skirt.  
“And what did you say.” Tommy asked suddenly nervous that you, the woman he loved had chosen to betray him.  
“I lied and found out what the trap was, he has a soft spot for women who need a hero.” You say quickly, a small relived smile graced his face.

************************************************************************ 

Today was the day, the Shelby’s headed down to London ready to take the licence that they needed. He was hurried away by men he knew to be Campbell’s, once they’d made an attempt on him and he’d managed to get away, he began the long walk back to Birmingham.  
“Tommy!” Your voice called out behind him and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw you driving up the road behind him.  
“What’re you doing here?” Tommy asked with a smile as you allowed him to take the wheel and settle into the driver’s seat.

“I knew you’d need a lift home.” You mumbled quietly.  
“I thought you didn’t like my Illegal dealings.” Tommy said back, the smile sliding from his face with your response.

“I didn’t mind that Tommy it never changed the fact that you loved me, you were trying, you didn’t think I was worth your time to tell me anything and I was sick of hearing it from everyone else… I never knew if you were risking your life or down at the Garrison.” Your words left the car in silence and neither of you spoke for the rest of the car ride.

************************************************************

The Shelby’s victory party started that Friday and didn’t end until early Monday morning, even Ada came down from London, the two of you dancing with Finn as you both whooped and cheered. Tommy’s keen eyes always had a view of you even if he was addressing someone.  
“You’re enjoying yourself then.” Tommy asked when he finally made his way to you. “I was worried you wouldn’t come.”  
“You can’t really miss a Shelby party, the entire street’s already in full swing.” You chuckle.

“Well we have a good reason.” Tommy laughed. “Would you like to dance?”  
You nodded and he took your waist, one hand tangling with yours as you both moved to the fast paced music. It was the happiest, the people who knew you both, had seen either of you for weeks.  
“Now I know we’re not going to be able to go straight back to how we were but, if I keep you in the loop, let you attend the family meetings and let you know what I have planned… will you come home?” He waited nervously as you thought it over.

“Do you promise not to shut me out anymore?” You asked quietly.  
“Never again.” Tommy answered without a thought.  
“Then yes I will.” You muttered as he began to move you on the dance floor again.  
“You’ve made me a very happy man (Y/N).” Tommy chuckled.


	49. Chapter 49

Tommy had been pacing all day, he’d told his brothers that they’d finally meet you but looking at you sipping on your cold glass of water as you twirled your hair between your fingers, he’d convinced himself they’d scare you off.  
“You don’t have to meet them (Y/N).” Tommy muttered as he made another lap of his home.  
“I’ll be fine Tommy, beside you’ll be there what’s the worst that could happen?” You asked him as he slid a cigarette from his metal tin.  
“I don’t want to think about that.” Tommy muttered as he span around and swallowed. “Alright, let’s get going before I change my mind.”

He linked his arm with yours as you walked to the Garrison, you could already hear the sound of people yelling and cheering from down the street and a quick glance at Tommy told you he wasn’t comfortable with this.  
He stopped for a second with his eyes set on the front doors of the pub, his jaw clenching as his mind whirred.  
“If you want to leave just tell me ok?” Tommy asked as he glanced down at you. You nodded and he pushed open the doors, the rowdy drunks not noticing the pair of you push through to the back room.

You took a seat as he ordered drinks from Harry, leaving you alone for a moment. Three men burst into the room moments after Tommy had returned and it quickly became clear that they were the other Shelby boys.  
“Well that who’d we have here?” Arthur asked as he sat down next to you and slung an arm over the back of the booth.  
“(Y/N).” You muttered.

“Of course it is, (Y/N) the beauty that’s turned our brother soft.” Arthur declared making John and Finn laugh.  
“Alright boys that’s enough.” Tommy mumbled when you blushed and looked down at your hands.  
The evening went much the same way, the others making fun of Tommy and teasing you while Tommy watched you, becoming increasingly worried that you’d bolt like a startled rabbit.

His worries vanished when you teased the boys back and they quickly decided that they liked you more than they’d been putting on. By the time Michael joined the group they were all drunkenly singing, your head rested on Tommy’s shoulder as you giggled at the drunken Shelbys’.  
Tommy couldn’t help but feel a swell of happiness in his chest as he lit another cigarette, he’d thought you might last an hour with his siblings but here you were with the clock nearing midnight watching and joking with his brothers make fools out of themselves.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set Just After Tommy Comes Back From The War)

Tommy tried not to move as he slowly looked down to see you cradled to his bare chest. For a few moments he thought he was still asleep, waiting for this dream to return to his usual nightmares, the warmth of your soft skin under his hands the only thing telling him he was awake.

When he set eyes on you, working behind the bar at the Garrison he was speechless. Gone was the wide eyed, round faced girl he’d regretted holding back from before he left for the war, and in her place was a beauty Thomas didn’t think could exist in the dirty back streets of Birmingham.  
And now here you were, bare skin on his, your breath dragging Goosebumps across his neck, Faint bruises of his affection dusting the curve of your hips and your soft silky hair tangled into his hand. He wanted to wake you, to repeat what you’d both done the night before but he couldn’t.

He’d lost count of the nights he’d sat in the trenches telling Danny that one day you’d be his, he’d be an honest man for you and of he had to he’d follow you to the ends of the earth. He counted the seconds that you were his, each rise of your chest had a sickening feeling of self-doubt settling through the Blinder.

He knew when you woke you’d leave, return to the way things were without him and he wasn’t ready for it. Why would you stay with him, you’d run with Ada and her friends when you were younger and never once payed attention to him.  
No. He was most certain that you’d wake up and leave him, the other men in the Garrison spoke of you, the girl that no man could touch. So why would you listen when he told you he loved you, or how he’d missed that sweet girl who’d argued with a copper till Poll had pulled you away.

As soon as you opened your eyes you would realise you’d been taken in by the badness he embodied and that was all. Just a minute more, he thought, just a minute more of you being his and he’d let you leave with no questions.  
“Thomas?” you asked sleepily.

If he had planned to speak his words would have caught in his throat, here it comes he thought as you shifted next to him. He let his eyes fall shut and his arms loosened around you as he waited, relishing every last second.  
Your soft lips pressed against his, and your hand cupped his face as his breath hitched. A strong calloused hand ran across your side, pulling you into him as he kissed you back.

“Oh my Tommy, I’ve waited so long for you to come home.” You whispered against his lips.  
Just like that he could think straight, his chest no longer felt tight and he knew without a doubt you wouldn’t leave. After all these years he’d always thought of you, making you his. Never once had he thought how he was already yours.


	51. Chapter 51

Thomas was silent as he saw the mess of his home, tables over turned and lamps broken, shards of glass that had once held whiskey were littered across the floor glistened in the sunlight that streaked through the torn curtains.

His eerie stillness was broken when he violently kicked the wall and stormed out of the house and to the Garrison where he hopped to drink himself into a level headed practicality. Once his brothers had caught up with them they began to plan out what could have possibly happened to you.

***************************************************************************

Thomas’ face was stern when he held the gun to the man’s head, his blue eyes remaining cold and unreadable, as he waited for fear to overtake them man kneeling before him and speak.  
“I Dunno where she is, honest, I ain’t never seen a girl like you described.” The man’s voice wavered, realising this was not the answer Tommy wanted, even if it was the truth.

“If you’ve lied to me I’ll be back for you.” Thomas snapped as he lowered the gun and left the room. Once he descended the wooden stairs he burst out onto the street, he’d run out of ideas as to who could have taken you, he needed answers… he needed you.  
His heavily booted feet crunched through the grimy streets, lost in his thoughts, he wondered until the street ended and he came face to face with the Garrison.  
“You alright Mr Shelby?” Harry asked as Thomas sat down.

“I can’t find any information on (Y/N).” He grumbled as he took a swig from the glass that was hurriedly set before him.  
“You’ll find her Mr Shelby.” Harry muttered as Thomas slid a cigarette between his lips and pulled a packet of matches from his jacket pocket.  
“You’re right Harry, she never gave up on me even when my letters home stopped.” Thomas let the ash fall from the end of his cigarette as he spoke.

********************************************************* 

Thomas began pacing the room, he’d finally found you, he hadn’t though Billy Kimber would dare attack the Peaky Blinders so soon after the war, but he’d taken you. He had numerous men readying themselves to attack the warehouse you’d been kept in for the last few weeks, money hadn’t been on Thomas’ mind when he hired anyone from ex-soldiers to men on the police force.

“We’re ready to leave most of the men are already on the road the last have just turned up.” John muttered from the door.  
“Let’s go then.” He said as he slid his cap on and followed his brothers’ to a truck outside.

*****************************************************************

All you could hear was gun fire and shouting, the blind fold over your eyes blocking your sight, and the gag between your lips ceased any sound from falling pass your lips.

“(Y/N) … darling, come on look at me.” Thomas said as he pulled the bag off your head and cupped your face, tugging the gag from your mouth with his thumbs, kissing your forehead when you began sobbing. “See I’ll always find you, now let’s get you home.”


	52. Chapter 52

“Well aren’t you gorgeous.” Alfie chuckled when you walked into Tommy’s office, grabbing something you’d left on his desk as you smiled.

“I don’t know about that.” You mumbled, realising Tommy wasn’t in the room and Alfie must have been waiting for him.  
“The Blinder don’t tell you how pretty you are of you don’t believe me.” He smiled when you giggled, glancing up to see an expressionless Tommy in the doorway.  
“You need anything (Y/N)?” He asked slowly, watching you carefully was the smile took a while to fall from your face.  
“No I got what I needed, I’ll leave you two to talk or whatever.” You smiled and waved goodbye to Alfie who took the opportunity to throw a few more compliments your way.

Tommy didn’t join you for dinner, in fact it was so late you were considering going to bed instead of waiting for him. You jumped from your daydream as you undressed turning to see the noise that had broken your trance was Tommy stomping into the room.  
He didn’t say anything as he shrugged off his jacket and waist coat, dumping them on the chair as he looked over at you, eyes never leaving you as he moved around the room.  
“Did you meeting go well with Alfie?” you asked curiously and he seemed to snap.

“You don’t need to know about business (Y/N).” He muttered as he kissed your neck unbuttoning his shirt which he pulled off, pushing your nightdress up as he lifted you with one arm and kicked of his trousers with the other.  
“Tommy!” you moaned as he pinned you to the bed, roughly kissing you, pushing into you as he lent his forehead on yours.  
“You belong with me (Y/N), not him.” He whispered so quietly you weren’t sure if you’d imagined it.

Each buck of his hips had your breath hitching in your throat, soft moans and grunts filled the air as the sturdy bed simply slid on the polished floor.  
“Are you jealous?” you asked as his thrusts became sloppier and he started to kiss you a little rougher.  
“No, you’re mine and you know that, I just need to make sure you’re taken care of.” He smiled when your eyes started to roll, pushing into you deeper as he watched your body arch and stiffen, your senses being swiped from under you as he caused your body to explode with pleasure.


	53. Chapter 53

Tommy wasn’t impressed that this was his only option. There were plenty of things he would rather do than marry someone. He needed resources and the family needed to marry off daughters.

Which was why he was sat, talking politely, hoping his last cigarette would last him while his company displayed two daughters, encouraging them to flirt with him. He didn’t care which one he married, he just wanted the deal to be done.

“I’m so sorry i’m late, I got distracted.” A third girl burst in and Tommy raised an eyebrow as she sat at the table, blushing when one of her sisters rudely pointed out that she had paint in her hair.

“Well I had hoped you would have at least found the time to change.” Your mother sighed at you and you rubbed the paint from your hair.

“Why would I change, don’t you like me how I am?” You joked quietly and Tommy chuckled. The evening went on and Tommy was tired of your parents trying to encourage your sisters to talk with him.

Tommy came back several times over the next few weeks and each time he tried to see if he could spot you. He had at one time but you’d rushed past in a world of your own.

“You’re not like your siblings.” Tommy said as he stood in the doorway as he waited for your father. When you looked up from your drawing you had charcoal smudged up one cheek, inky fingerprints across your jaw and the other cheek as well as a smudge across your forehead.

“Everyone always says that.” You sighed and stood to shake his hand, quickly wiping your hand on your dress which earnt a hiss from your mother as she came to fetch Tommy.

*************************************************

Your sister’s voices raised and your bedroom door burst open as they both glared at you from the doorway. “How did you of all people convince him!” One gasped.  
“You get a rich husband and we have to stay here and hope father can find us someone else.” The other sneered at you and you rolled your eyes as you pushed between them to get downstairs.  
“Father?” You asked and glanced over at your irritated mother.

“Mr Shelby has just told us his choice, he’s decide that for our deal to go ahead you are the one he would like to marry.” He explained with a forceful tone that told you not to question him.  
“I should comfort your sisters.” Your mother said and dramatically swept out of the room.  
“Why me?” You asked as your father went to get a contract for Tommy to sign.  
“You’re different, got some fight in you…” He trailed off when your father motioned for him to move into his office.


	54. Chapter 54

Tommy stayed quiet. He knew what you wanted, he’d known it for a while and purposefully avoided the subject. He didn’t understand why you would want to go through the ordeal again. Not when he almost lost you the first time.

“Tommy?” You muttered softly as you waited for him to process what you said and respond.

“I… don’t think now is the right time.” He muttered. With all that was going on around the two of you, there was no way you could deny his reasoning. The thought didn’t stop him from feeling guilty.

The real reason was that he didn’t want to risk losing you. It terrified him how close he came to it last time and until you had recovered he’d barely payed attention to your son.

He’d sat by your side everyday until just as he was giving up you clutched at his hand and begged to see the baby.  
“That didn’t bother you the first time.” You mumbled.  
“I know but now we have a son and we know what sort of dangers and troubles can come with it. I need to make peace and be sure we’ll be safe first.” He said dismissively as he grabbed his hat and left the room.

**********************

“Here, like this.” Tommy said softly the the intrigued boy sat beside him.  
The sight of your son watching his father show him how to work the toys in front of him. Tommy pretended to be oblivious to the dreamy look you were casting over them. He wasn’t sure how much longer you would accept his excuses before he either carved or you pressed for him to tell you what was wrong.

“Mrs Shelby, breakfast is ready would you like me to…” A maid shuffled in and moved to take your son but you shook your head.  
“It’s fine, i’ll do it.” You insisted and cooed over the boy while carrying him to his room.  
Throughout the day all Tommy could hear from his office was you playing with your son and the nieces and nephews that were dropped off at various intervals. It was as if the guilt was twisting deeper and deeper until he found himself staring at the clock unsure of how he’d let an entire day slip by with his procrastinating.

He stubbed out his cigarette and flopped back against the sofa as he looked over at you. Your hair was tangled and falling out of the ties you’d held it up in that morning. Your dress crumpled around you and your legs tucked underneath you as you read, slowly leaning closer to the fire as the light outside fled the room.  
“What will I do if I lose you?” Tommy’s sudden ending of the silence almost made you jump as you pulled yourself away from your book.  
“What do you mean?” You asked light heartedly, confused by what he meant.

“What would I do with a child who reminds me of the woman I love?” His voice cracked which had you on your feet and crossing the room to him before he’d even thought to open his arms to you.  
“You love them like the little boy upstairs who you dote on every second of the day.” You said softly as you cupped his face and let him pull you into his lap.  
“And if I can’t.” He asked shakily. You didn’t answer him. Instead you sweetly pressed as kiss to his lips and his grip on your tightened as if holding you close could stop him from ever losing you.


	55. Chapter 55

“There she is. We wondered where you’d gotten to.” Polly said as you wandered into the pub.

You blushed a little and glanced back at the man who followed you in. “I… I’ve been seeing someone and decide it was time for you to meet.” When you glanced back at them most people looked happy or at least intrigued. Tommy on the other hand scowled at the door behind you, not looking at you or even moving with the rest of the family to greet him.

 

The evening went quickly and the family seemed to take a strained liking to your date. By the time he’d left he had received Polly’s approval. You waited for everyone to leave so you could walk back with Esther but you noticed Tommy sat alone.

“What’s wrong with you?” You asked him.

“Why does something have to be wrong?” Tommy muttered looking miserable. “I just think…”

“Here we go.” You said through a sigh and rolled your eyes at him.

 

“You bring a stranger into our lives, after all the time we’ve spent together, you’ve grown up with us and yet you still think they’re not using you for something!” Tommy let out his words in a frustrated huff and even began sounding horse as he finished.

“When will you realise that men other than you are willing to have an interest in me without being involved with you!” You snapped and stormed out of the bar.

Tommy was quiet for the rest of the evening and the next morning the entire house was dreading his reaction to the newcomer, given that you seemed very keen on him. “She’s still not here?” Tommy asked as he strolled into the room.

 

“Well she still has twenty minutes to get to the meeting.” Polly muttered. She glanced at Ada who sighed and shook her head.

“Maybe she’s bring her bloke.” Arthur added which pushed Tommy to far because he began to pace the room.

“You’re all so quick to accept him. What’s he told you all that has you convinced that he isn’t some spie?” Tommy snapped.

“You just can’t believe that anyone would like me huh?” You said from the doorway.

 

No one moved to interfere with the argument that you and Tommy started, in fact the only one who did was the awkward man who stopped when Polly shot him a look to not get involved.

The argument lasted long enough for the man to decide to leave, able to see with ease what the family had been able to see since you and Tommy were children. The thing the two of you were blind to.

 

**************************************

 

“She been in?” Tommy asked Polly who glanced up from Michael’s desk.

“No one has seen (Y/N) since um… well.” Michael told him as he looked up from the large book on his desk. Polly sighed and frowned at Tommy who nodded and look worried.

“None of her friends have seen her, tried calling and looking everywhere I can think but. She’s gone off before but one of us always knows where she is.” Tommy looked as worried as Polly felt and she sighed.

“Maybe we should ask around in London, she might have gone that far.” Polly offered, watching Tommy carefully. He shrugged and waved her off.

 

“I doubt she would have gone that far.” He left in a hurry and Michael glanced at Polly.

“He’s worried she won't come back isn't he?” He asked Polly who sighed.

“They argued before the war and when the boys finally came home he couldn’t find her for a week. He was scared out of his mind, those two have been side by side since they were born.” Polly explained and Michael swallowed, hoping Tommy would find you.

 

“They like each other, even though they’re always fighting.” Michael said which made Polly smile.

“They love each other. They’re just too bloody stubborn to admit it.” She sounded irritated even though it was clear she’d been holding out for the two of you for longer than Michael could imagine.

 

******************************************

 

“(Y/N)!” Finn gasped and everyone turned to stare at you in the doorway. You’d been gone for a month but as some point Polly had found out the boy you’d been with had up and left you.

“One of the girls at work said someone told them to tell me that Ada said Tommy was in trouble.” You muttered as an explanation.

“Well sit. You can watch the phone, I’ll help Esme with the kids and hopefully Michael can finish his phone call in peace.” Ada said quickly. She hugged you tightly as you passed each other but you could tell there wasn’t enough time for her to say what she wanted to so she just hurried off.

 

“As soon as it rings pick up. If it’s not Tommy hang up right away.” Polly said as she busied herself making you a drink and bringing you a shawl. You looked worse for wears and like you’d come in from the bitter cold and she worried you’d been heart broken enough to let yourself get sick.

As soon as the phone rang you scrambled to pick the pieces up. “Tommy?” You asked hopefully. For a moment there was nothing but dead silence and the few seconds that Tommy took to catch his breath felt like an age.

“(Y/N)... you’re home?” He said as if he didn’t know the number he’d used was his own.

 

“You’re robbing some poor bastard blind I hear.” You said quickly and he chuckled.

“No. Well, robbing them yes but they’re anything but poor.” He said with a hint of playfulness. “You tell Polly there was a few problems in the plan. I’ll try and meet Arthur and John but if I don’t make it in time they should just leave.”

“What’ve you done Tommy?” You sighed. Worry rang clear in your voice and Polly immediately abandoned her spot by the stove to hover over your shoulder. “You come back dead I’ll be furious with you!”

 

“Can’t have you mad at me again! Just got you home.” He said with a light laugh but it was strained. “How's your friend?”

“Oh him. He decided to leave. He said some silly things and I got mad.” You admitted.

“Wouldn’t expect any less from you. You always give them hell.” There was a sound to tell Tommy he’d run out of money and had a minute left.

“He said that I…” You started as Tommy spoke.

“(Y/N) I….”

“Love you.” You both said at the same time. But all that either of you heard was the beeping of the phone.

“He’ll be back. Don’t you worry. You can tell him then.” Polly said as you sat in shock, realising you really did love Tommy. She gently took the phone from your hands and pulled you to the warm living room.


	56. Chapter 56

You watched Tommy as he made his round through the Garrison. It had been easy to figure out who he was. The entire pub muttered and whispered about him once he and his brothers moved off into the back room.

He’d noticed you a few times. Harry handed over napkins that you’d left behind at the bar and Tommy couldn’t help but feel curious. He hadn’t expected someone in the Garrison to be so talented. After that he tried his best to pick you out of the crowed. Often, he’d be leaning against one of the pillars while scanning the crowd for you, he’d never managed to spot you.

Not until tonight. You were staring at him, occasionally glancing at the bar in front of you. The next time you glanced up he was gone. Only for a moment. He’d taken a seat next to you. “Can I help you?” He asked, smiling at the clear surprise that ran through your face.

 

“I don’t see what I could need help with.” You answered quickly. “I suppose, another of these.” You motioned to your drink as you picked it up, taking a swig.

“Who am I to object, hey.” He said with a light chuckle in his tone as he motioned for a drink to be brought over.

 

The pattern continued for a while, he would stare from across the room, you’d do the same as you drew. Then you would leave and he’d pick up the drawings before Harry could. He’d never been around a woman like you before. You were self reliant like Poll but you looked different.

 

Your clothes were styled in ways he’d never seen and two glinted piercings ornate your eyebrow and lip. You had ideas that he found fascinating and he would spend the hours you drew him talking, listening to your response. He would spend the next day weighing over what you said before seeing you again and repeating the pattern.  
“She here?” He asked hopefully as he stepped out of the cold, into the bar where Harry was trying to clear glasses as fast as he was serving them out.


	57. Chapter 57

You didn’t know her by name. The woman that would glide into the house at all hours of the day, whisking Tommy away into his office. They would spend hours in there. You’d interrupted to tell him someone was on the phone which seemed to make him so furious you hadn’t dared interrupt him again.

She would flirt and smile, leaning in to whisper to Tommy as they passed you and flash you a look. She hadn’t shown her face for a while after you muttered a comment that had Tommy acting a little guilty.

The next time you saw her she waltzed in behind John, hugging Tommy and kissing his cheek as he led the way to the office. He glanced at you as he passed but rushed after her even after seeing the look on your face as you refused to meet his eyes.

 

You couldn’t help but glance at the room when you walked by. Tommy and the woman exchanged an intimate look while John stood awkwardly between them. That heavily implied look was the final straw. You rushed up to your room and began packing.

There was enough time to sneak a few bags into the car before Tommy had finished him ‘meeting’ and before he even bothered to look for you again you’d hidden the rest of your bags in the hall.

 

************************************

 

“(Y/N), why aren’t you coming to bed?” Tommy sighed as he watched you dawdle around the vanity mirror you’d sat yourself at.

“I’m not tired yet, why don’t you just go to sleep?” You said a little rougher than you meant to. He sighed and for a moment you thought he knew your whole plan.

 

“Perhaps I don’t feel tired either.” He muttered and took a drag from his cigarette as he watched your face in the mirror.

You sighed and finally decided he wouldn’t sleep unless you’d settled into the bed so you hurriedly pretended to fall asleep. He grumbled something when he tried to stroke your cheek but you rolled away.

 

You waited with bated breath to see how long it would be before you could escape. As soon as you felt him relax you listened, carefully, as you quietly snuck out of the room. You grabbed your coat, which you’d left at the top of the stairs and shrugged it on as you hurried to reach your bags.

“(Y/N)?” You heard Tommy call from the top of the stairs as you grabbed your bags.

“I’m leaving.” You snapped.  
“No.” His answer made you freeze for a moment and anger bubbled up inside you.

“No? That’s all you have to say?!” You almost shrieked as he slowly walked down the stairs as if approaching a wild animal.

“What else do I need to say?” He asked. You didn’t answer him but started to rattle the lock and undo the safety locks on the door.

 

“How about I’m sorry of cheating on you with some sleaze! Or… Well anything other than NO!” You shouted and rushed to the car, climbing in and starting it as he tried to grab you and pull you back into the house.  
“(Y?N)!” He shouted after you but the car pulled off the drive and out of sight as you hurried away in tears.


	58. Chapter 58

“So, are you excited?” Polly asked as you joined her in the bookies.  
“Nervous.” You mumbled and she chuckled as you glanced at Tommy.

“You better not be scaring her, took months to convince me I want kids now she’s convinced me I won’t let you change her mind.” He chuckled and you smiled as he lit a cigarette and waited for Polly to leave before he wrapped you in his arms and kissed you.  
“Esme hopes it’s a boy so she can give us all John’s boy’s clothes.” You sighed and he chuckled.  
“Why would he need hand me downs, things are going great at the moment.” Tommy pointed out and you rolled your eyes.  
“And with your track record…” you started but when he raised an eyebrow you stopped.  
“You know I have plans for everything already.” He muttered and you nodded.

“Of course, you do.” You hummed.  
“I’m working out how to get a house in the country, I’ve got people working on getting more race slips and with Poll working I can work on…” Tommy trailed off when you gave him a blank look.  
“You know we don’t need to move if Arthur and Finn had the old flat and we had to one above the bookie then we could stay here.” You mumbled and he smiled before breaking into a chuckle.

“No (Y/N), we’re not doing that.” He sighed when you started defending your idea and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray.  
“Why not, give me one good reason?” You asked and he beckoned you back over to him.  
“Because, you ae my wife and we’re having children, both of you deserve a good home and I plan to get that for you… as long as you don’t ask the finer details.” He mumbled the last part and you put your hands on your hips.

“Are you going back to attack people with razors?” You huffed and he pretended to be offended as you laughed.  
“You can’t prove that was us.” He grinned and picked you up.  
“No Tommy there’s plenty of proof, but it always magickly disappears, funny that isn’t.” You smiled and kissed his cheek as he set you back down.  
“It is odd, maybe I’m just lucky?” He chuckled when you tutted and headed out of his office to find Esme.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader is shot

Stay inside that’s what he had said. Stay inside but Ada didn’t and like your aunt, you weren’t one for sitting around when something could be done. You had intended on sneaking round the back of the group, the heavy revolver made it easy to estimate that you could shoot at least three before they stopped panicking and realised what was going on.  
That being said, it was harder to do than you thought, so you were stood behind an enemy gang with a gun pointed at them, with no idea that Billy Kimber was walking up behind them.

“Kimber let her go.” Tommy warned as you were grabbed and marched forwards.  
“Did you really think a little thing like this could kill me?” Kimber asked and you felt warm tears drip down your cheeks, Freddie gripped onto Ada, holding her back as your father and Uncles looked on helplessly.  
“She’s just a child let her go, we don’t need to involve her in this.” Tommy said quickly.

“Just a girl, with a gun, she’s sneaking among my men and you tell me not to involve her.” Kimber shoved you forwards and a sharp shot echoed through the air. “Well she was already involved.  
Tommy completely lost it, as did your uncles, the entire street filled with the furious sounds as Polly and Ada hurried you inside.  
“Esme get a doctor.” Polly yelled and you dipped in and out of consciousness.

************************************************

“Where is she!” Tommy bellowed as he hurried into the house and pushed Esme out of his way so he could get to where you’d been lain on the kitchen table.  
“I cannot say for sure that she will be alright.” The doctor explained. “But I have done everything that I can.”  
“Ada go make up her bed.” Tommy snapped and vanished into a side room, returning with money which he shoved at the doctor before carefully lifting you into his arms, letting Polly hold you head as he carried you into your bedroom.

“I’ll be back to check on her in the morning, I need to check on the others… you know where I’ll be if you need me.” She muttered and Ada kissed your forehead before following her aunt.  
“What were you thinking?” Tommy whispered as he sat by your bed, stroking your cheek as he watched over you. “If you’d just done what I said you’d be ok.”  
He stayed in the armchair by your bed all night, refusing to move when Polly came to check on you, claiming he’d sit by your side until you woke up.


	60. Chapter 60

The dress was starting to feel tight and your nerves were getting the better of you. In less than half an hour you’d be walking to meet Tommy at the church and you be an official Shelby woman.  
“You mean they still haven’t found him?” Poll hissed from outside your bedroom door.

“No… that Grace lady, she came to look for Tommy last night and we haven’t seen him since.” Esme muttered and your heart dropped into your stomach.  
“Well send the boys to look for him again and make sure (Y/N) doesn’t find out.” Poll’s voice got louder as she made her way to your room and you gathered your dress, hurrying out the door in the bathroom and sneaking down the hall until you reached and open door and hurtled down the Garden path until you could find somewhere hidden.

“(Y/N)?” The familiar voice sounded concerned and despite his superstitions Tommy crouched down next to where you were slumped on the grass, tears dribbling down your cheeks.  
“Esme’s been looking for you.” You whispered, not ready to look at him yet.  
“Well everyone’s going to be looking for you, why’re you out here?” Tommy asked and rubbed your back as he tried to comfort you.

“They were talking about where you went last night.” Your whisper had the comforting circles stop and his whole body stiffened.  
“You know then.” He muttered and you nodded, not caring that the pins in your hair was starting to fall out.  
“We’re getting married this afternoon Tommy, why’d you go off with her?” you asked and he sighed as he fumbled through his jacket for his cigarettes.  
“I had to be sure… that I had no feelings for her.” Tommy admitted and you stood up.

“I’m going back, I hope you make you mind up.” You snapped before storming back to the house and a furious Polly.  
You half expected Tommy to not turn up, for Arthur to walk you up the Isle and find no one waiting for you, but there he was. His eyes were on you the whole way, as if he’d never seen anything more perfect.


	61. Chapter 61

Tommy knew you’d decided to hate him because of the extra hours, eh needed an excuse to keep you out of the way while appearing to punish you for not being able to hold your tongue. He liked you a lot and was all too aware that he was too soft on you.  
You would talk back and answer to him sarcastically and for a while it was funny but he’d started losing face with his men and he needed you to see reason. Which was why you were working every night until he said otherwise, on top of your afternoon shifts.

He could feel your eyes glaring at him as he walked through the pub, helping himself to some whisky and sighing when you refused to acknowledge him. You wondered around the pub and began putting out the chairs.  
“It’s for your own good.” He muttered suddenly, the deep rumble of his voice filling the painfully quiet room.  
“What being worked half to death.” You snapped and he almost flinched at your harsh tone.

“(Y/N), you keep mouthing off to people one day you’ll get hurt, you need to learn how to…” He sighed when you cut him off.  
“Like a lady, well I aint one, no titles or lands so you can just shut it Shelby… why does it even care to you so much any way.” You yelled.  
“Because I care about you, I don’t want you to have to end up like half the girls in Small Heath, working till they can barely walk home or whoring themselves out!” He bellowed, making you jump as he turned to face you.

For a long minute no one spoke, the busy street was that only noise that could be heard. He didn’t object when you ran out of the pub, or that when you arrived for your shift he might as well be non-existent.

It wasn’t until late into the night when he was helping Harry put things away that you stopped next to him, not meeting his gaze when he waited for you to spit out whatever you had to say to him.  
“I care about you two.” You admitted and he nodded, acting as if he already knew it before continuing what he was doing.


	62. Chapter 62

Tommy’s hand slammed down on the table and you decided you’d had enough of his furious ranting. You knew better than to storm around Small Heath alone so late at night but you really didn’t care.

“(Y/N) wait!” Tommy yelled as you slammed the door behind you and hurtled down the stairs, knowing that if he got to the bottom of the stairs before you were out the door you’d have no chance of being left alone.  
It didn’t take long for you to seemingly vanish into the maze of streets and soon you found the streets all looked the same, you hadn’t actually been paying attention to where you were going and while you knew the streets well, even Tommy could get lost if he took a long turn.

Deciding that you wouldn’t be found by one of the Blinder’s scared and upset about being lost you began slowly walking around as if you knew exactly where you were going hoping to get your Barings and keep your fight with Tommy from your mind.  
“Hey… Firecracker.” Arthur’s voice called to you from a dark warehouse, he wondered away from the men he’d been talking with and hurried over to you. “Do you know that Tommy’s got half his men looking for you?”

“No I’m surprised he even bothered.” You huffed and crossed your arms.  
“Come on (Y/N), he might well be angry but that don’t mean he wants you lost or hurt.” Arthur had slowly been leading you back to the flat and it didn’t take long for you to stop in front of the green door.  
“Well he still didn’t have to act like a brute.” You sighed.

“Tell you what I’ll come up with you.” Arthur’s smile convinced you that at least of Tommy was furious that you’d run off at least he’d be there to calm Tommy.  
When you headed up to the house you found Tommy bellowing at some men who scuttled out of the flat through the side door once he was finished, shattered jam jars had splashed whisky up the walls obviously destroyed in an angry fit.  
“(Y/N) … Where’d you find her?” Tommy asked as he hurried over to you and gripped the back of your head.

“Out near the warehouses, found her before something bad could happen so there’s no need to worry.” Arthur’s tone was friendly but with the sort of threatening air that he used when someone would be bothering Finn.  
“What the fuck were thinking (Y/N) … I don’t let Finn go down the on his own.” Tommy was trying to keep calm but he’d shook you several times and his grip was starting to hurt.

“I wanted to have some time alone.” You sighed.  
“Then kick me out of the fucking house don’t run off when it’s nearly midnight… not on your own anyway.” Tommy yelled as he took a step away from you.  
“Tommy.” Arthur warned when his brother turned to yell at you again.

“I’m sorry, I was just… worried.” Tommy grunted when you wrapped your arms around his waist, not forgiving him for yelling but wanting to show him you were sorry for scaring him.  
Arthur left when the two of you began kissing and it didn’t take long before Tommy hoisted you into his arms and carried you to your bedroom. Tommy spent the entire night focused on you, his mouth seeking new ways to have you writhing beneath him, his touch gentle and attentive as he applied just the right amount of pressure.

Neither cared that people in the streets could most likely hear you crying Tommy’s name, nor that the neighbours could hear the repetitive thud of the bed’s head board, what mattered was that the other felt needed and loved.  
By the morning you were tangled together, the soft sounds of your even breathing relaxing Tommy as he thought over how else he could make you happy.


	63. Chapter 63

Tommy sighed as he pulls to the house. It was big and unnecessarily extravagant. He prepared himself for the people he was going to meet inside. As soon as he reached the door it was pulled open by a nervous made who beckoned him in.

The walls were paneled and highly polished. Stoick paintings adorned the walls and eventually the hall changed to photos. He smiled and took a moment to observe the changing family as the maid went to fetch the man he was meeting with.

“Mr Shelby.” He called, shaking Tommy’s hand. “Please, follow me.” They headed into an office. It was smaller than Tommy thought it would have been. It was also filled with photos, mostly a large group of children.

“I hope a meeting on such short notice wasn’t too difficult to arrange?” Tommy said, partly to find out as to how quickly he had arranged the meeting on his end and see how reliable the man was.

 

“Not at all. One of my sons runs the company and I deal with everything else from home. Make it easier on my wife.” He gestured to the pictures scattered around.

“You have a large family?” Tommy asked as he took a seat once the man had at at his desk and gestures for him to take a seat himself.

“Nine children.” He answered and Tommy smiled as he nodded.

 

“FATHER!” Someone yelped and burst into the room. Three young boys and two close to John’s age burst int after him, fighting and scrapping.

“I’m in a meeting.” He sighed, smiling apologetically at Tommy who gestured that it was fine.

“(Y/N) has been cheating.” One of the boys snapped.

Tommy glanced at you when your rolled your eyes. Your father however, tutted and pointed at you. “I told you about this, go and wash that mud off before you get it all over the house. I am sorry Mr Shelby.”

 

“Not a problem. She would get on with my sister, neither are very lady like.” Tommy answered quickly.

“Oh. I assume your version of lady like would be a little housewife at your beck and call. Not someone with some spirit and characteristics.” You snapped quickly. You ran from the room before your father could chase you off, egged on by your siblings laughs.

“I like her.” Tommy muttered quietly, not sure if he wanted your father to hear or not.


	64. Chapter 64

Ada scolded you as you fidgeted, tipping your chair back to see out of the window which caused you to knock into John who frowned and tried to see what you were looking at.

“Is there something that has your interest?” Tommy asked you as you managed to get Arthur to join in with you and John’s focus on the window.

“Are you almost done?” You asked Tommy who raised his eyebrows. “It’s supposed to snow today!”

“Seriously! It’s just snow.” Finn grumbled and the two of you started play fighting and bickering.

“(Y/N) you can go.” Tommy said with a sigh as he realised you wouldn’t be paying any attention and nothing would get done in the meeting if you stayed.

“Mind you get your coat!” Polly yelled after you as you bolted out of the office. A few minutes later most of the family joined you in watching the newest snowfall and the afternoon ended in a snow fight.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Shelby AHS Hotel crossover

The Duchess watched you looking around the hotel. “She seems to be the better option for the hotel, given who’s been looking around.”  
“She’s young, how do you know that she does not intend to change the hotel, knock it down. Where will we go after that?” The Duchess said with a sly glance at James who hummed but sipped from his drink.  
“I suppose we’ll have to ensure that she doesn’t.” He turned away from her and was gone in the blink of an eye.  
You were happy to have the usuals staying in the hotel. They were more than happy to help and it was harder than you thought to find staff.

“I’m here to check in.” A man said as he rang the bell. He was snippy and rude. Liz and Iris glanced up at the bar where you’d been serving drinks to the other guests, excusing yourself, with an over enthused goodbye from James, you made your way down to the checking table.  
“Is everything alright?” You asked and glanced at the man who seemed to both be in a hurry and have all the time in the world.

“I need a better room than the ones she’s offering, and meals.” He said after looking you up and down and hear Liz hiss kindly that you were the manager.  
“We can have that sorted for you.” You said through gritted teeth. “You’ll have to wait for a few hours until the room is free?”  
“Fine. I have meetings, I’ll be back then. My bags.” The man said as he hurried out of the hotel.  
“I’ll inform Mrs Evers that the room needs to be made up.” Iris offered and left you to finish booking the man in.  
“His name is Mr Shelby. He’ll be here for a few days.” Liz said helpfully and gave you a sympathetic look.  
“If we didn’t need the money, i’d turn him out.” You sighed defensively. Liz chuckled and agreed pointing out that your plans for the Halloween festivities would bring a lot of patrons.

*******************************************

You growled as you stormed away from Mr Shelby’s room and rushed behind the bar, pouring a shot and drinking it. “You’re not one to drink darling.” The Duchess said smoothly with a smile that always made the hairs on your neck bristle.  
“That man is entirely insufferable. Someone should scare some sense into him.” You grumbled and sighed when Liz called you over to say that Mr Shelby needed something else rushed to him.

“I think we could help with that, don’t you dear.” james said with a smile. The Dutchess preened a the thought.  
“I must admit she treats our home and all of us as well as she can. I see no harm in asking everyone here to help her.” She said as she stood from the bar and glided to the elevator.

James smiled as he appeared in Mr Shelby’s room and cleared his throat. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing here.”  
“Sizing up the enemy.” James said confidently and watched the tough demeanour fade from Shelby’s face. Hours later you received a shrill phone call at the desk, rushing up to his room your found the man a mess, voice horse, eyes wide with fear.  
“May I help you sir?” You asked him.  
“What the hell is happening in this place?” He asked.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” You glanced around and couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “Your dinner is ready if you’d like to join us at the bar.”  
“Of course. Thank you.” He said which surprised you, having been prepared for some snippy comments.  
“Well, I’ll see you down their.” You said and stepped out of his room, shutting the door softly. You were sure you could see James stood with Sally at the end of the hall but when you looked again there was no one there.


	66. Chapter 66

“You nervous?” Arthur asked Tommy who was downing more drink than he usually did so early in the morning.  
“Why would you think that?” He asked his brother, rolling his eyes when Finn picked up two empty bottles of whisky and held them up for everyone to see. “I have a meeting to negotiate a few weeks of peace in a few minutes then I’m going to marry the love of my life, She will be marrying into one of the most notorious criminal families and for some reason she seems to have no clue about when we really do behind our bookies and other fronts. Why would be nervous?”

“It’ll go alright.” John promised and Tommy shook his head at him as he set down his glass which was sbatched away by Michael.  
“If you turn up to drunk to make it down the Isle Polly will kill me.” He muttered and pulled the bottles of Tommy’s table.  
“They’re here for the meeting.” Ada said as she stuck her head into the office. “If you’re done with me I have to go and get ready, also meet your bride to be in her changing room. Do not be late.”  
Tommy nodded and turned his focus to the notes he’d written up before sending his brother’s and cousin to their usual places during important meetings.

********************************************

“You’re late.” Michael said again as Tommy sipped at the iced water his driver had handed him as they got into the car.  
“I’m aware. You’ve already said.” Tommy muttered. Not paying attention.  
“Polly’s ringing again.” Michael showed him his phone.  
“Tell her to stop worrying. I’m in my suit. I’m on the way.” Tommy said camly. Finn smiled when John leant down and muttered in his ear about how nervous Tommy really was.

Once they arrived Polly marched them into their place, rushing Tommy up the aisle to the amusement of his brothers who prodded into their right places.  
Tommy’s nerves hit him when the music started. Bridesmaids made their way to the front and the Ava was at the end of the door, followed by you.

She led you down the aisle as you smiled shyly. Your dress was simple. Everything about you was perfectly simple. It’s what he loved. The dress was one shouldered, satin that hugged you loosely with a slit up the end that cascaded into a huge train that Karl happily rushed along holding the end of it.

“Polly was scared you wouldn’t make it.” You said and smiled when he cast his aunt a look.  
“I wouldn't miss this for anything. I love you.” He said as he took your hand.  
“I love you to Tommy.” You laughed when Ada told you to let the vicar start and rushed Karl to the side of the altar.


	67. Chapter 67

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Polly asked expectantly as Tommy sat down at her table but you didn’t follow. He shrugged and fiddled with the set on the table as Polly poured tea ready for Ada who should be arriving any minute. “Well?”  
“She’s at home.” He said gruffly and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head she set her kettle on the stove.  
“You can’t keep her at home. She needs to get out.” Polly scolded. She glanced at Ada who was taking her sons shoes off. “Tell him!”  
“Is he still fussing over (Y/N)?” She asked and chuckled when Polly scoffed, throwing her hands up as she went to fetch the cake she’d made. “She’s pregnant, not ill. Besides there’s no way (Y/N) is going to stick with staying inside for ten months. Maybe to start with to stop you worrying.”

Feeling like this conversation would drag on with each of his siblings, knowing he certainly didn’t want to listen, Tommy sighed as he finished his drink and plodded to the door, grabbed his hat and coat before leaving without another word. “He’s going to be like this all the way through isn’t he, he keeps calling the doctor to check what she can eat!” Ada scoffed at Polly who sighed before laughing.  
“I’ve never seen him so nervous.” She admitted chuckling as the rest of the family arrived and Ada helped her finish laying the table with food.

***************************************************

“What do you think you’re doing!” Tommy tutted as he plodded in the room to find you reaching to the top shelf in the kitchen.  
“Getting a pot down to start dinner.” You said simply, sighing when he shooed you back to the arm chair he’d settled you into before he’d left that morning. “You know I can still…”  
“No you should rest, take it easier. I’ll cook.” Tommy insisted. You both shared a look before Tommy quietly signed. “I’ll have food sent to the house.” He said quickly as he recalled the last meal he cooked and frowned at the thought of letting you eat it.

Residing to Tommy’s stubbornness you picked up a book that had been sitting beside your chair, letting him pace around, wondering what to do before he left. You had a pleasant time with him gone. Without his worried fussing. You finished your book and started another by the time he came back, a dish of warm food in his hands.  
“How did you find this?” You asked as you set your book down and followed him to the kitchen table.

“I urm. Asked the old lady downstairs.” He admitted which made you giggle a little at the thought of Tommy being shooed into her cluttered house, being fussed over and rushed back out into the corridor. He always looked like a nervous child when she finished with him, his brothers were the same.  
“Well I suppose we should tuck in, I’ll have to thank her on the way to work with Ada.” Your eyebrows raised when Tommy went to argue. “The walk will do me good Tommy asked the doctor.” You smiled when he shook his head and sighed.


	68. Chapter 68

“I need you to be serious about this.” Tommy said as he continued to try and get you to go along with his plan. He knew full well if you refused his sister and his brother’s wives would follow suit and riot. “I need you all out of harm's way, what about the children.”  
“We are perfectly capable of looking after our children and furthermore we do all of the heavy lifting while you alot play and gangsters…” You were cut off by Tommy but with a firm glare he stuttered over a word and you lept on the chance to have final say on the matter. “Oh shut up Tommy, come on Ada.”  
Ada snickered at her brother’s surprise and followed you, other women following suit as you slammed the door to the Shelby offices and locked the men out.  
“Did she just tell me to “shut up?"” Tommy asked as he turned to his mildly amused brothers.


	69. Chapter 69

Tommy sighed as he trudged into the apartment. Polly was stoking the fire and Ada was rounding up John’s boys. A sharp complaint from Polly about having to send Arthur and John to find Isaiah and Finn told him why they were so late for her weekly dinners.  
“(Y/N) not back from work?” Tommy asked Ada who shrugged.  
“She said she would be on time. Maybe she stopped by the stables to see you or Curly.” She offered up as she started setting the table.

Everyone filtered in and soon the table was surrounded as Polly started dishing out food. She spotted you quietly slip in and glanced at you for a moment. “Ada would you help?” She asked, ushering Ada towards you. With a nod she led you away without anyone else noticing.  
“Nasty cut.” She muttered as she took you to your bedroom with a little bowl of water. “Sorry this is cold.”  
“It’s fine. It’s that awful foreman at the factory. Always yelling and throwing things around. He just caught me is all.” You mumbled as she cleaned the cut. It wasn’t big, a relatively small cut but it looked worse than it was.

“Hopefully no one will notice.” You said to her and she laughed.  
“Tommy will notice and throw a fit. All you have to do is leave it to Pol. She saw and she’ll convince him to let her handle it. Boy will she handle it.” Ada said with a smile as you both walked back to the table. You sat beside her and smiled when everyone greeted you.  
The family meal went without disaster and Polly seemed to work magic distracting the men from the cut on your cheek. She had warned you about the Foreman’s temper when you worked there, you weren’t the first woman to get the brunt of his wrath and the Shelby men were looking for any excuse to call him out.

“You get in a fight?” Finn asked curiously and Polly hissed as she swatted him with her teatowel.  
“It’s nothing Finn.” Ada said quickly before looking over at John. “Go on John what were you saying?”  
“Hang on. You’ve been at work today?” Tommy asked and you nodded as walked round the table and gently took hold of your chin. He frowned as he saw the neatly tended to cut. More of a scratch than a cut but that didn’t matter. Tommy did tend to overreact when it came to you hurting yourself. “The blood foreman isn’t it. Come on John, Arthur.”

“Where do you think you’re going, in the middle of our meal!” Polly hiss, grabbing Finn’s shoulder to push him back down into his seat.  
“We’ll be back shortly, don’t you worry.” Tommy promised as Arthur ruffled your hair and followed the other two.  
“We should go and keep an eye on them.” Ada said to Polly who sighed and nodded.  
“You two make sure they’re back for desert and, if the coppers show up.” She warned, you and Ada shared a look.  
“We’ll try and coax them back, don’t worry Polly.” You promised and she nodded.  
“Well I’m going to work on getting rid of the Foreman, there’s a lady that works there that could do the job better.” She said as she told Finn to watch the children, seeing you off as you and Ada ran towards the bar where the boys had started a brawl. Polly marched the other way to have some stern words with the woman that had hurried out at the sound of the commotion.


	70. Chapter 70

It had been such a long day that, when you reached the apartment, it took everything in you to drag your feet up the stairs and slumped on the sofa as soon as you blundered into the room.  
With a deep sigh you glanced at the bathtub. For a moment you considered waiting for Tommy to get back but decided, after a long days work, you would rather be fresh, clean and reading a book by the fire sooner than later. With a decisive nod you started filling the little tub.

Neatly piling your clothes on a nearby chair you sunk into the tub. Realising you hadn’t taken your rings off you gently set them on the hearth of the fireplace for safekeeping. Making yourself as comfortable as you could in the little bathtub you closed your eyes, enjoying the warm water and the heat from the fire beside you. You must have dozed off because when you opened your eyes Tommy was leaning down to kiss your forehead.

“I see you’re back in one peice. A sight I like to see.” You said cheerfully. He smirked as he took his hat off and tossed it on the table. “You’re a sight I like to see.” He called back as he went to the kitchen. “Polly sent me with dinner. She’s also given us an earful.”  
“Well that’s what you eat when you cause so much trouble!” You said as you climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel around yourself and excusing yourself from the room so you could dress. Despite Tommy’s insistent that if you did he would be thoroughly disappointed.

*******************************************

“New Lad started today.” Arthur informed Tommy who glanced at him.  
“He helping?” He asked and his brother shrugged as he glanced around.  
“When he’s not making eyes at your wife. But we need the help, the bookies is hard enough for the few of us that are here. Gets busy.” Arthur was hoping Tommy would offer a solution or hire a few more helping hands like Ada had suggested.

“Where is (Y/N)? I didn’t see her this morning.” Tommy muttered and followed Arthur’s glance to where the newest employee was staring at you as you explained the booking system he needed to write down. Finn and Isaiah were also with you but the book in your hands was far more fascinating to them. “Thanks. Talk to Pol about hiring more people if we need.”  
“Sure thing Tommy.” He replied quickly as he shuffled away, muttering something to John who looked over at Tommy then at you.

“Enjoying ourselves?” Tommy said as he lit a cigarette and took a slow drag.  
“Not likely.” you muttered to hide under your breath as you turned to the besotted younger man beside you.  
“I think you must have got it by now. Finn, will you help him?” You asked Finn who nodded and led the way to the little booking desk Curly had delivered for them that morning. “Honestly, Polly really needs to start hiring some workers with common sense. I don’t like to judge but talking to that boy is like talking to a wall.” You huffed, Tommy would have laughed but his hand was heavy in his pocket.

“He understood. I should think he was hanging about to get your attention. It might help if you were wearing these.” He ynked is hand from his pocket and shoved your wedding rings in your hand. Your eyes widened when your reaslised you must have left them by the fire the day before and hadn’t been wearing all day. Quickly slipping them on your smiled at them. One was roughly shaped down and had been on Tommy had made for you from a nail out of his favourite horses shoe. Your wedding band was simple and matched Tommy’s, a gift from Polly who insisted that you would at least have a proper wedding ring, although Ada reported she was fond of your makeshift engagement ring.

“I’m sorry Tommy. I must have forgotten.” You said as he turned to walk off.  
“I’m glad I’m so easily forgotten.” He muttered and glanced at you, rolling his eyes at your expression.  
“Thomas Shelby you can get away with a lot of things, but playing the martyr just isn't your style.” You said with a giggle He smirked and kissed you dramatically enough for Polly to stick her head out of her office.  
“That's enough you two. We get the idea” She said fondly, giving a quick glare at everyone.


	71. Chapter 71

You were surprised when Tommy came home early. He would usually be drinking with his brothers or working late in his office. But today he came in through the door and slumped down in defeat. “Tommy?” You called as you hurried into the living room.  
“(Y/N)? I didn’t know you were home.” He muttered.  
With gentle fussing you took his hat and coat, hanging them up as he ran his hands over his face.

“Is everything alright?” You asked and he gave a half smile as he watched you stoke the fire in the fireplace and hurried to pour him a drink.  
“Another gangster started a fight.” He huffed and you paused. “I’ve gotten us all in such an awful mess.  
“I’m sure it’s not that bad Tommy! Besides. You boys always sort it out.” You said and smiled as you sat next to him.

He didn’t look at you for a while. Instead staring into the fire, playing with the glass you’d given him. After a few sips of his drink he looked at you with tears in his eyes.  
“They threatened you though. You and Ada. They’ve never done that before. I’ve been threatened, my brothers but never you.” His voice cracked as he spoke and you rach forwards to tangle him into a hug.  
“Oh Tommy! I’ll be alright. They’re just saying things to scare you.” You insisted as you stroked his forehead, letting his son against you.  
“I can’t. I can't do it. I… can’t do anything without you. I want to send you away to keep you safe but I need you with me.” He looked up at you, tears on his cheeks as his eyes welled with guilt and sorrow.

“The might have scared you Tommy. But they don’t scare me. You always kept me safe. Ever since we were little.” You said softly as you wiped his tears away and stroked his cheek.  
“What if I can’t?” He said helplessly as he dropped his drink, spilling it on the floor as he pulled you closer.  
“Let them try. They won't be able to hurt me. They’d have to get through you, all of the other blinders and Polly. Then Ada. I’ve seen her fight. More terrifying than Arthur.” You said playfully. He laughed despite his tears and began to cheer up.


End file.
